


The Misadventure of Sammy Winchester.

by princessladybug



Series: The Swing Set 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Daddy Kink, M/M, Nonsexual Ageplay, Possible Medical Kink, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessladybug/pseuds/princessladybug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU (sorta) where Dean and Sam have huge Daddy issues and Cas decided to help them through it.</p><p>The Misadventures of Sammy Winchester aka The Sick Baby Moose Story aka What the Hell is Sam Thinking? </p><p>Sam gets sick, refuses to call his Daddy for help, almost dies on a hunt, and is making a lot of horrible decisions. Dean and Cas have to figure out how to pull him back in, and quick, but Sammy cannot exactly take a spanking in his condition. So Castiel finds other ways of reminding Sammy that he is a little boy, and Cas is in charge.</p><p>This story is complete. Please see other works in this 'Verse for more ageplay fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) So since I finished Dean's story in this verse, I decided I could have two active fics at once. So... here you go Swing Set 'Verser's who asked for a Sammy centric story.  
> 2.) I'm also sick with a chest cold; coughing, wheezing, hacking up a lung, and a fever. So I know exactly how Sammy feels, in that "don't touch me, I'm dying" kind of way.  
> 3.) Remember. There are other stories in this 'Verse. They all fall in a random order after Dean's story, but can be read individually.  
> 4.) Follow my tumblr for updates and lots of fandom posts. You can find it [ here. ](http://princessladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> 5.) Thank you for all the bookmarks, kudos, and feedback on the other stories in this 'Verse. Keep leaving them, and remember I'm sick... so I need extra extra feedback for sure.  
> 6.) Usual warnings apply. Do not own these characters. Not beta read. Age play is not pedophila, but a relationship practiced between two healthy, consenting adults.  
> 7.) Enjoy!

 

 

“Call him.”

Dean’s voice had never held so much power in it. He was angry enough that he could barely look at his brother. The fact that Sammy hunched over on the floor coughing, pressing a dish rag into his bleeding arm was only part of the reason. Dean could not look at him, because he knew that seeing Sam right now would shatter this image of self-control. He wanted to scoop up his brother and fix all his wounds, but he knew that was Cas’ job now.

Especially now. Dean could hear Sam’s breaths hitching in his chest, a crying sound he only made when their angel had brought him to a place of extreme boyishness.  He also heard Sam inhale deeply to put the tiny sobs to rest.

“I don’t need Cas,” Sammy sputtered. He made a pitiful attempt to stand, but was taken to his knees again by another coughing fit.

“You’re kidding me, right?” Dean shouted, despite his inner desire to help the youngest Winchester to his feet. “You’re going to fight it now? NOW? Oh man Sammy...” Dean was shaking his head, raising a hand to lips to bite down on his knuckled. “If you were my responsibility… I would…” He trailed off.

“I used to be your responsibility,” gurgled Sam behind a mouthful of the awful stuff he had just choked up. He spat it on the ground, shooting Dean a look that caused the older hunter to turn away. Dean made sure what Sammy had coughed up was not blood, before he had turned his back on Sammy, and closed his eyes.

This was not his fault, and he was not going to let Sam’s fear of Cas dictate his emotions this way. Sammy used to be his responsibility, how had it gotten to this point? How had Sammy gotten so sick that he was not safe to be on a hunt?

It had been just another salt and burn, nothing could go wrong.

At least that had been what Dean had told himself when he had rolled out of the detergent smelling motel bed that morning. There were more then prepared to dig up the grave, burn the body, and be on their merry way. Easy.

Sam had gotten up before him, he could tell by the research spread out on the small table in the corner, the laptop open and running. For half a second, he panicked when he did not see Sam in the room, but his fear dissipated when he realized that the shower was running.

Had Dean used a thread of the problem solving skills he seemed to posses in the heat of the moment hunt, he would have never opted to go on this salt n’ burn. No, he would have put all the pieces together. He blamed Cas, at least, he tried to blame Cas.

            Cas had been so adamant of him being the one to take care of Sammy’s needs that Dean had stopped being so observant. Had that not been the case, Dean would have noticed the three mornings that Sam spent in the steamy shower to clear his chest. He would have noticed Sam sneaking DayQuil in copious amounts. Dean had even chosen to ignore the cough drops that Sam was popping in his mouth every few minutes on the car rides, despite Sam’s promises that it was candy.

Here they were, and Sammy had nearly died from collapsing in the middle of a fight with an angry poltergeist. Had Dean not been on top of burning and salting the bones, Sammy may not have walked away from this one. All because he was sick, all because Dean had not noticed.

            No. The fire ignited again in his brain. This was NOT Dean’s fault. Sammy had purposely hid this from him. He had purposely not called Cas down in the last few days.  Dean whirled around on Sam, his eyes glaring angrily at his little brother.

            “You call him, or I will,” Dean threatened. “And so help me, if I call him I’m going to beg him to tear your ass up.”

            “Dean…” Sammy tried to plead, his eyes glossing over.

            “Now!”

            The bark made Sammy recoil and whimper.  Another sign that Cas was needed. Big Sam never whimpered like that.

            Sam bit his lip before shrinking tighter into his little ball. He did not want Cas to come, he knew that his visit with the angel would be unpleasant. Sam had been inches away from his little self this whole week, and he had refused to call his Daddy. He was always supposed to call for Cas when he felt himself slipping, but Sam had been so determined to take care of this sickness himself, that he had ignored that rule. As soon as Cas found that out, there would be hell to pay. Probably in the form of a spanking, and Sammy had avoiding spanking up till this point. He was always so good and obedient, taking extra precautions to do everything just right so instead of discipline there were cuddles. There would be no cuddles from Daddy for this.

Daddy wouldn’t spank him, would he? Not for being sick. That was not his fault. He would spank him for refusing to give into needing help, and even worse under estimating the situation and putting himself in danger. Sammy looked up to Dean with another puppy dog look. He knew that there was no getting out of this, Dean would not rescue him from Daddy’s wrath. 

“Dad- Cas?” It was barely a whisper, but it was all that needed. Castiel was there in a second, bending over Samuel in clear distress.

            “What happened?” Cas demanded. He had already healed the gaping wound on Sam’s arm, and was lifting his shirt over his head to check for more injuries. The voice made both of the Winchester’s insides burn, having heard it before. Dean knew in that moment, that they should have called Cas before they had gone on this hunt. In defense, he started mumbling apologies to his angel, just as Sammy spouted off his own rant of how he was fine and did not need Daddy’s help. Dean could not help but notice that Daddy had slipped into Sammy’s vocabulary again. They both stopped talking when Cas growled at them, unable to put together there words while both of them were sputtering nonsense.

            “Your skin is very hot, Sammy,” Cas acknowledge as he fingers slipped behind the boy’s sweaty hair to rest on his neck.

            “I’m fine. Thank you for taking care of that-

            He was unable to finish, his body overcome by racking coughs. Cas instinctively wrapped his arms around him, holding him through the fit.

            “He is unwell,” Cas acknowledged, looking up at Dean.

            “No shit Sher-

            The look that Cas gave him made Dean feel only inches tall. He fell silent, averting his eyes from Cas.

            “I have healed his wounds from the fight,” explained the Angel as he moved a strand of hair from Sam’s face. “But I am unclear on how to remove human illness from the body.”

            “Can’t your people cause and cure cancer?” Sammy huffed in his arms, using his sleeve to wipe his mouth.

            Cas raised a stern eyebrow at Sam, who ignored it. He glared back with a determined frown. Sam was not usually such a petulant child. “It is easy to add a foreign mass to the body and then remove it again,” Cas supplied him with an answer. “It is not simple to pinpoint bacteria, or even more meticulous, a viral infection. Now before you tell me once more how to do my job as a divine creature, I suggest that you wipe that disrespectful look off your face before you find yourself in trouble, Samuel.”

            Dean shuffled, even when he was in his adult headspace that voice sent chills down his spine. He had no idea how Sammy was managing to continue this façade.

            “Fine,” Sam scoffed. Without his injuries, he was able to wiggle free from Cas and stand up. “I won’t tell you how to do your job, but let me do mine. Get the fuck out.”           

            Dean’s jaw dropped. “Sammy I-

            “Silence Dean!”

            Cas was livid, his brow was wrinkled and his lips closed tightly to withhold an explosion of words. Sam was never like this, he reminded himself calmly. It had to be the sickness talking, because this had never been an attitude that he had displayed before.

            At first, Cas was unsure of how to approach. If Sam wanted to deal with this in his adult world, the Castiel would gladly take a step back and allow him. Though he was sure that he had heard Sammy utter the word Daddy only a few minutes earlier. He studied the taller man intently second, and then watched as Sammy raised his chin in defiance. His eyes though, big and brown, told the angel everything they needed to know.

            Ah, Castiel thought. This was the same silly display that Dean put on each and every time they played their roles. It took him by surprise that it was Sammy who was putting on this appalling behavior. Cas only needed a few seconds to regain his calm composure, and he was able to shift from protective angel to stern Daddy. He took a step forward, and observed and Sammy jerked out of instinct. Part of him hated that Sammy and Dean jumped in his presence, but the other part appreciated that they understood their submissive place. Cas reached forward and took Sam’s chin, which he was still attempting to hold high even with his quivering bottom lip.

            “Now,” Cas spoke on inches away from Sam’s face, not taking his gaze from his little boys. “Do you think it is still you role to tell me how to do my job?”

            Sam’s breath caught in his throat, and he sniffled. Castiel noted that it was not because he was crying (yet, Castiel added), but because his nose was red and obviously congested. “No…”

            “No Daddy.” Castiel corrected automatically.

            “No Daddy.”

            “Then it is my job to take care of you,” Cas scolded. He gave Sam no time to respond, before he used his angel strength to lift Sam up into his arms. It was awkward to say the least, both for Cas and Sam who was wiggling in his arms.

            “Be still.”

            Simple and firm, and Sammy fell still immediately.

            “Dean,” Cas turned to the older Winchester. “Are you well?”

            Dean, who was still blown away from Sam’s outburst, barely realized that Cas was talking to him. “Yeah, man I’m fine. Just take care of Sammy. I’ll grab the stuff and meet you at the hotel. Village Inn, on Osage Street.”

            With that, Cas had gone with Sammy in his arms, leaving Dean to take his time cleaning up.           

            Cas placed Sam on the bed gently, he had not bothered to return his shirt and he proceeded to take Sam’s shoes off one at a time. Sam lay quiet and still, save his coughing and wheezing.

            “Samuel,” Cas finally said. He was reaching up to unbutton and unzip the boy’s jeans. Cas was happy see the physical fight had drained out of him, because Sam just lifted his hips so Cas could slide off his pants. “I understand you feel unwell, and I forgive you, but I need to warn you, if you ever speak to me again in that manner, I do not care what the circumstances are, I will remove your pants and your underwear and I will proceed to spank you till you are a very repentant, little boy. Do you understand?”

            Normally, Sam would break into tears at such a threat, and Cas was surprised to only see Sam nodding his chin in acknowledgement. There was still a spark of defiance in his eyes despite his physical submission, and Cas knew what he must do. Rising from the bed he went to a nearby suitcase, it had not been opened since the boys had booked into this hotel. It was, as Cas called it, the little boy luggage. Sam was watching him as he tossed it on the vacant hotel bed and started to dig through it. Sam’s soft blanket appeared followed by a pair of his pull up briefs.

            “No!” Sam shouted violently, trying to push himself off the bed, but was thrown back by Cas’ angel powers. “But… but… we’re only supposed to use those at bedtime?”

            “Considering I am putting your to bed, this seems very appropriate,” Cas spoke in an soft tone, hoping to keep the boy from panic. He have never use his powers on Sammy before and he hoped that it did not upset him, but Cas could not risk Sammy overexerting himself in his sick condition. Cas had sat back down at Sam’s feet again, before he began to work Sam out of his briefs. Sam kicked out at him, also a first for Sam. Cas frowned, and firmly slapped the side of the wiggling boys thigh. “Samuel!”

            His shout stilled Sam, and Cas saw the first tears forming in his eyes.

            “You’re struggling, let Daddy help you,” the angel had softened his tone once more, in hopes to coax Sammy into complying. When Sammy did not kick at him again, he slid the pull-ups up his long legs. He kissed the top of Sammy’s head in praise, feeling the warmth radiating off his skin. “You’ll be Daddy’s good little one and sleep, right?” He placed the comforting blanket within his reach.

            Sammy did not answer or acknowledge his blanket; he only turned over on his side and drew his knees to his chest. Castiel had never been heartbroken by the boys when they were little before, but this display of rejection almost pushed him to it. Clearing his throat, he pulled the covers up over Sammy’s shivering body. “Good night, little one. I will have medicine for you when you awake.”

            When Sam did not answer, Cas turned from the bed with a determined look on his face. He could not exactly spank this out of Sam as he would Dean, mostly because Sam was sick and mostly because Sam was different with Dean. Dean tried to avoid the little boy behaviors with a passion, apposed to Sam who slept with a blanket, had pull ups, and sometimes was caught sucking his thumb when Dean was not looking. No Cas, needed another approach. He sat down in front of Sam’s computer to browse the internet for the things that he needed. When he heard Sam’s sleeping breath, a bit labored by wheezing, he leaned back in the hotel chair and stared at him. Cas was almost perplexed at Sam’s behavior. While he knew that Sam was in need of Cas’ at the moment, perhaps the fever was clouding his judgment on how much he needed to push Cas for those things. For heaven’s sake, Sam had even avoided his blanket, his object of comfort that he could barely be parted from since the day that Cas had brought it home from him.

            The door jingled open and Dean walked in, looking bruised and beaten, but not nearly as bad as Sam had looked when Cas had found them.

            “How’s he doing?”

            “If I did not know better, I would say that Sam has lost his mind,” responded the angel, he was writing one more thing on the piece of paper beside the computer, before he handed it to Dean. “Could you go and purchase these things at the supermarket?”

            Dean took the list and read over it. “You’re kidding me right? These things are for-

            “Little boys?” Cas filled the sentence with a knowing eyebrow raised.

            “Yeah, he ain’t going to be a happy camper about it.”

            “I am past the point of, how do you say it… not giving a fuck?” Cas replied as he closed the lap top.

            “Whoa there,” Dean sat across from him, leaning his elbows on the table. “Slow down Daddy-o. That’s my brother you’re about to torment.”

            “Torment?” Cas inquired, quite perplexed. “Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?”

            “Ah, no Cas, you would never hurt him… I just think… these might be a little harsh?” Dean waved the list. “Especially when he is sick.”

            “That is exactly the dilemma, Dean,” burst out Cas, slamming his hand on the table. Sam jumped, but did not wake. “He is ill and therefore I cannot exactly spank him, and he is practically begging me for a spanking. You should be familiar with the behavior.”

            Dean swallowed hard, knowing very well how much he begged his angel for discipline with his behavior. “But how are these things going to help?”

            “I spank you to remind you of your place, and that is what Sam is searching for, a reminder. Those things serve a purpose of putting Sam back into his place as the little boy his, save a little bit of humiliation, it will not hurt him Dean.”

            Dean fidgeted with the list in his fingers, before biting his lips. “Yeah, your probably right,” he conceded. “I still don’t like it.”

            “You are more then welcome to get your own room for the night, Dean,” Cas answered simply.

            “No… I’ll be fine. He deserves it, he scared the living daylights out of me today, and I would like nothing better then to spank him myself but… this works.”

            Dean had become accustom to sticking around when Sammy was little, but he had never been able to just abandon Sammy. Most of the time, he stayed out of the interactions between Cas and Sam, although sometimes he played the role of big brother all to well when Sam was little.

            “But dude, I gotta ask?” Dean flicked the list with his other hand. “The Wizard of Oz?”

            “I’m stern, but not cruel, Dean,” muttered Cas with a smile, looking over at Sammy. “Wizard of Oz is his favorite little boy movie, and since he is going to spend countless of miserable hours in bed, he should at least be offered some entertainment.”

           

           

           

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Great. I'm neglecting the Christmas story, which, you know, actually has a deadline. Haha. This story seemed to be so popular, and we all know how I feel about little Sammy so I could not put it out of my mind. Shame on me. I'm grounded from writing until I pump out the ending of Twas the Night Before Christmas.  
> 2.) Slight medical kink to follow, you have been warned. Nothing extreme.  
> 3.) Sad news for my readers. I'm going to visit my family for the holidays. They do not have interwebs because they live on a farm in bum fuck nowhere. I will be very bored. This isn't extremely horrible news, so I will have a lot of time to write more chapters for you, but no way to post them. So expect a tiny hiatus starting this weekend and till after the holidays. (Unless I find a hotspot)  
> 4.) Keep the feedback coming, and as always... you are the best readers ever! It warms my heart to get such kind words from you!  
> 5.) Continuing my shameless plug.Follow my tumblr for updates and lots of fandom posts. You can find it [ here. ](http://princessladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> 6.) And as usual...Do not own these characters. Not beta read. Age play is not pedophila, but a relationship practiced between two healthy, consenting adults!  
> 7.) Personal note; I have a hot date tonight. First one since I broke up with the love of my life after dating and being engaged for two years. I'm nervous and excited, and I wrote this chapter dealing with those nerves. Might be more errors then usual. I apologize.  
> 8.) ENJOY the Sick Baby Moose Story.

 

 

“Sammy…”

Sam stirred from his slumber, a little groggy, but he did not open his eyes. It was the most sleep he felt like he had gotten in days, and he was not sure that he wanted to leave it. He felt fingers on his chest, rubbing a cool gel on his skin. The smell of menthol filled his nose, and out of instinct he sucked in a deep, soothing breath of the familiar smell. The breath was to deep for his already full lungs and he sat up instantly to cough. Cas was there, dropping the little jar of vapor rub to wrap his arms around Sammy and hold him during his coughing fit.

            “Good baby boy, cough it all up, that’s good,” Cas was whispering into the top of his head. Sam’s whole chest and abdomen flared in pain from the amount of coughing he had done in the last week. Sammy grabbed his stomach as he groaned in between coughs. Cas reached across to the bedside table for a tissue, which he held to Sam’s mouth to spit out the vile substance from his lungs. Begrudgingly, Sam hacked into the tissue and Cas wiped his lips before tossing the tissue in the nearby bin.

            Cas was being such a good Daddy, Sam almost regretted his earlier behavior towards him. Almost. He still barely wanted to be touched, he just wanted to lay down and die. He knew that was not an option.

            “Can I have some water?” he managed to choke out, his voice was hoarse and raspy.

            “Or would you rather have some juice?” Cas inquired as he rubbed his hand down Sammy’s hair. It was still sweaty and clinging to Sam’s skin messily.

            “Juice, please.”

            “I suspected as much,” Cas turned to the table once more, this time he brought something else to Sam’s lips, a cup decorated with cartoon characters, a flip up straw protruding from its top. Sam stared at the cup with wide eyes, he recognized the characters as Disney or Pixar… a movie about a racecar or something, but that did not seem to matter. The only thing that seemed to matter was that Cas was expecting him to drink from a sippy cup.

            “No.” Sammy shook his head away from the straw.

            “Are we going to have an issue Sam?” Cas inquired, fixing the boy with a look. “Drink. Now.”

            Despite his displeasure, he put his lips around the straw and sucked up the liquid. This was not worth fighting over, and the juice was soothing to his throat and wonderful tasting. He did not realize that he had drained half the cup when Cas pulled it away from his mouth. Sammy was almost sad to see it go, feeling like he could drink a river or a lake before his thirst was quenched.

            “Good boy,” Cas praised, placing the cup on the table. “Can you roll over on your tummy please, I want to see how high your fever is?”

            This time, Sam DID panic. His eyes went wide and he threw a look up at Cas that would make the sternest man weak at the knees. Cas was different, he had practice withstanding looks from Sam Winchester. “You can’t be serious.” Sam gawked at him in dismay. He couldn’t be. There was no way. Cas would never do that to him, but when he saw Cas fiddling the thermometer in his fingers, he let out a sound of despair.

            “I…I…” Sammy was faltering for words. “No… you can’t…”

            “I can’t?” Cas inquired, sitting on the bed beside Sammy. He was cool and patient with Sam this time, ready to meet him with exactly the attitude that Sam would need. Dean, on the opposite bed had his nose buried in Busty Asian Babes, snorted at Sammy’s defiance.

            “Be quiet, Dean,” Cas instructed firmly, before turning back to Sam. “Sammy, you are a little boy, and I plan on treating you like that, especially with the poor display of respect you offered me this morning. I feel that it is very important to remind you of your place. Do not make me tell you to roll over again.”

            Sammy was still hesitant, but his lip was quivering and his eyes were glossing over with as they usually did with his normal puppy dog tears. Surprisingly, Sammy did not object again and he lowered himself back down onto the bed and moved onto his stomach.

            “Good boy,” Cas praised rubbing his back in affection.

            Sam put his face into the pillow and hoped that he would not die of embarrassment. He felt Cas working down the pull up that he had been put in earlier.

            “Good boy, no accidents.”

            “I never have accidents,” Sam muttered with in pure brattiness. He recognized Cas’ intentions, he was purposely making little boy conversation. That was important in Cas’ mind for Sammy or Dean to be in the right mindset. He also knew that Cas would step it up as long as Sammy was mentally defying him.

            “You are sick,” Cas reminded him patting the no exposed bottom cheek. “Always want to be sure.”

            Sam mewled at his touch, his fingers curling into the pillowcase. He could not believe that he had rolled over in submission for Cas, at least part of him could not. The other part was astonished at his own behavior, and hated himself for bucking against his Daddy so much.

            Cas, who could feel the internal battle raging in his very big little one wished he could use his Angel power to sooth the inner turmoil, but Cas knew that Sam needed to reach the point of little boy submission on his own. Just like Cas did each and every night with Dean, he had to bring Sammy to his ultimate breaking point, and he had to do it gently considering Sam’s delicate medical state.

            “Take a deep breath, little one,” Cas instructed as the tip of the thermometer was pressed up against his bottom hole.

            Sam was still trying to convince himself that this was all a horrible dream, but knew it was not when he felt the tiny invasion of the thermometer in most private parts. It was not painful, the tip of the instrument was so thin and perfectly rounded, it slid in with very little effort. Sam mewled and kicked his legs in utter humiliation, his whole body flushed red.

            Cas grinned to see the proper effect taking hold, and he held the thermometer in place with very little ceremony. It beeped after a few seconds and Cas removed it, hearing Sam sigh a breath of relief when he did.

            “101.8…” Castiel read, looking to Dean for direction.

            “Yeah, that’s high,” Dean slid off the bed and went to the paper bag on the table. He pulled out a bottle of pills and tossed them to Cas, who caught them expertly. “That is the fever reducer. Two of those every four hours.”

            Cas nodded before he started to slide Sam’s pull up back over his exposed bottom. “You were a good boy, Sammy,” Cas told him lovingly. “Do you think you can stand up? You probably need to relieve yourself.”

            Sammy was thankful to be done with that moment, and nothing made him more happy then to roll off the bed and towards the hotel bathroom. Much to his disappointment, Cas followed him.

            “Can’t a man get a little privacy?” growled Sam at the doorway.

            “A man could,” Cas tossed back firmly, putting his hand on the door when Sam tried to close it. “A little boy who is sick and can barely stand? What is that human phrase? In your dreams.”

            “If you think that you’re getting out of mine or Cas’ sight for the next week, you’re crazy,” Dean called after them, taking his place back on the bed with his magazine.

            “Thank you for your input, Dean. I think he understands,” Cas chuckled at Dean before he rounded on Sam with the same firm gaze. “Now do you want Daddy to help you take your pull up down or would you like lose the attitude and be afforded some dignity?”

            Sam stiffened, his upper lip wrinkling in indignation. He turned his back to Cas, his shoulders slumped over in misery as he hooked his thumbs into the pull up briefs and shimmied them down his large hips.

            “Good choice,” Cas did turn away as he did his buisness, giving Sam the doubt of some privacy, but Cas fixed him with a watchful and protective stare again as Sammy resorted his briefs. When Sam turned around, Cas could see the softer features of his face returning. His lips were swollen and puffy again, and his pupils were wide with worry.

            “Daddy?”

            Cas was almost relieved to hear the word pass over his lips.

            “Yes, little one?”

            “I’m sorry I’m being so difficult,” Sam whispered, glancing down on the floor. “I have a reason.”

            “Well, let’s get you back in bed, and I will be glad to hear it,” coaxed the angel gently, taking Sammy by the arm and guiding him back to the bed. After he had gotten Sam to take the fever reducer and drink the rest of the juice—with no objection from Sam—he tucked the boy back in.

            “Can I have some cough syrup?” Sammy asked in a mere whisper.           

            “I am afraid not, little one,” admitted Cas, almost sad to not offer the boy some relief. “Daddy needs you to cough up all that nasty stuff out of your lungs, and a cough suppressant will hinder that.”

            Sammy pouted, but did not argue. He looked at up Cas with pleading eyes, and Cas knew what he wanted. Sammy had no problem asking for a cuddle.

This time, when he sat down next to Sammy the boy snuggled up on his chest without hesitation. Cas was happy to feel Sam’s breath rising and falling on top of him again, to feel the weight of his little boy on top of him. It brought him great pleasure to know that Sammy was once again safe and sound in his arms. Cas reached over and took Sam’s soft throw blanket into his hands, before tucking it up next to Sam, who gladly accepted the blanket that he had earlier discarded.

            “Do you want to tell Daddy why you have been so petulant today?” Cas drawled out, his fingers tracing circles on Sam’s bare back. He was still warm to the touch, and Cas fretted about the height of his fever, despite the medication.

            “Cause I’m sick,” Sammy concluded out loud into the fabric of Cas’ shirt. “I don’t like to be taken care of when I’m sick. Don’t like to be touched. Just wanna feel better.”

            Cas nodded as Sam spoke. “But you cannot get better if you do not treat the illness, Sammy,” Castiel explained reasonably, wrapping his arms around Sam and rocking him gently. “If you want to treat the sickness as an adult, you have to do that. Otherwise, Daddy is going to step in and you won’t always enjoy how I do things.”

            Sam listened, and let out a shaky breath. Cas could tell he was holding back his coughing. Poor boy, his whole body had to be sore from the coughs. It only took a second before the coughing fit won out, and Sammy’s body tightened in Cas’ embrace as he hacked and choked. Cas was ready with another tissue, and Sammy gladly spit into it.

            “I know,” Sammy settled again, acknowledging Cas’ previous words. “I was also afraid.”

            “Oh?”

            “I didn’t call you,” Sammy sniffed, trying to bury himself deeper into the warmth of Daddy’s chest. “I didn’t call you when I knew I should and I knew that… when you found out… you would spank me.”

            Cas listened to the boy’s deduction, and he paused before replying. It gave Sammy the effect that he had not known of that behavior, and it also gave him a moment to reflect on his thoughts and say the right words. “So, you acted out because you were scared of the spanking you were going to get for breaking that rule.”

            “Yes because it is the most very important one,” Sammy reminded him in his familiar little boy voice.

            “Yes calling Daddy when you need him is the most very important rule,” Cas agreed, and he was smiling at the phrasing, though Sammy could not see that. “You are correct that the punishment for that is a spanking.”

            Sammy gulped, which was a bad idea because it prompted more coughs. They repeated the normal process of Sammy coughing, Cas holding him, and then a spit and wipe on the tissue before they resumed their conversations.

            “I was scared of the spanking,” Sammy admitted as he squirmed in Cas’ arms.

            A nod from Cas. “Yes, I would assume so. They are unpleasant and that is the intent, but you should never be afraid of telling Daddy the truth. I may discipline you, but it will be a temporary pain in your bottom, not in your heart.”

            Sammy sniffled to hold back crying. “I know, but… but…” He could not finish, ashamed of his bad choices.

            “You thought you could hide it from me, I would not find out, and you could avoid a spanking?”

            “Yes Daddy,” he nodded his chin against Cas’ shirt and Cas felt tears seeping through the material.

            “Not the wisest choice, little one,” scolded Cas, though his voice was more gentle then stern.

            “Are you still going to spank me?” asked Sam pitifully.

            “Yes, when you are well, you will get your first spanking, Samuel.”

            Sam cried harder at his announcement. Cas was used to Sammy being sensitive, and holding him while he cried. However, he was not used to Sammy breaking out into coughing each time his breath hitched. So Cas was more concerned about calming him down then letting him cry it out. He hushed and shushed him, rocking him gently, and whispered comforting words into his hair.              

            “Can I tell you a secret Sammy?” Cas finally said, his fingers pulling tangles out of Sam’s sweaty hair.  “Daddy was scared too.”

            “Daddy?” Sammy inquired.

            Cas used a crooked finger to tilt Sam’s chin up on his chest. There eyes met, and Sam noticed that first the first time his Daddy looked like he was about to cry. “Daddy was afraid that something could have happened to you. What you did today was not only foolish, but it was dangerous! You understand that, Sammy? When Daddy does give you a spanking, it is not only because you broke our very most important rule, but also because you put yourself in danger. Your brother and I cannot afford to lose our precious Sammy. I also need you to care about yourself enough to not risk yourself in such a manner, ever again. Little one, I’m afraid your first spanking from your Daddy will be very severe. Do you understand me, Samuel Winchester?”

            He hated that his lecture made Sam more upset, but it was important that Sam understand the severity of his behavior. Cas repeated his the process of comforting the boy through tears and another bout of coughing. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m so sorry! Please… please…” Sammy was repeating over and over as the angel rocked him gently.

            “Daddy forgives you, but he will still make sure you face the consequence of your poor choice,” promised Cas, almost sadly. He did not relish in the fact that he needed to punish Sammy, after all, Sam was his good boy and this was the first time he had invited such discipline from him. Castiel chuckled in his head; leave it to Sam to go above and beyond. Apparently the old adage applied to Sam Winchester more then they all expected, when he was good he was very, very good, but when he was bad he was very, very bad.

            “Shh…” Cas instructed a final time. “Do not worry about it now, right now you are going to cuddle with Daddy and rest. I got you something very special.”

            Sammy sniffled again, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. “It’s not another thermometer for my bum is it?”

            Cas laughed at him as he took at tissue and held it to Sam’s nose for him to blow into. “No, Sammy, it’s much better.” He reached over to press play on the BluRay player they had invested in many months ago. The Wizard of Oz started playing, and he felt the sadness lift form Sammy and a grin spread on his face.

            It lasted only a second, before Cas pressed the pause button. Sammy whined before he looked up at his Daddy with a curious expression.

            “If I allow you to watch The Wizard of Oz, I need you to try and eat something, okay Sammy? You need your strength. I had Dean purchase some soup, will you eat for Daddy?”

            “No Daddy…” he moaned, burying his face in Cas’s shirt miserably. “My throat hurts, and I’m not hungry.”

            Cas knew that he was not being purposely defiant, he could tell the difference from his voice. Poor Sammy genuinely did not want to eat, and it broke Cas’ heart to force him to do something that he did not want. “I know, baby boy, but it has to be done. A few spoonfuls, for Daddy.”

            “Noo…” He mewled once more, squirming mutinously in Cas’ arms.

            “Sam,” Cas changed his tone, adding a little bit more firmness. “You can feed yourself or Daddy can feed you. You have three minutes to decide while I prepare the soup.”           

            He slid out from underneath from Sam, who let out a whimper. Sammy leaned himself up on the propped up pillows and pouted as Cas did exactly as he promised and made Sammy lunch. He looked over at Dean for help, but his older brother was sprawled out sleeping, the magazine laying on his chest where he had stopped.

            Cas brought the bowl over to Sam, it was steaming and when Sammy got a whiff of the soup and it made his stomach churn. He was not sure if it was because he was so hungry or because he had not eaten in so long that the soup smelled disgusting. “Did you make your choice?”

            Sam thought it was best not to challenge Cas on this. He had already proved that he was very resourceful in coming up with ways to establish his authority.  Holding out his hands, Cas placed the bowl gingerly into his awaiting fingers. “Good boy, let it cool and then please eat half of the bowl. I will refill your cup.”

            Unsurprisingly Sam offered no argument when Cas brought the sippy cup back to him full of ice cold water. He traded it for the bowl and put the rubber straw to his lips and inhaled the water, savoring the coolness on his tongue and throat again.

            “Slow down, baby,” Cas instructed pull the cup from his mouth. “There is plenty.” Cas ended up with the bowl anyway with Sam’s big fingers still curled around his cup. The angel lifted a spoonful of the soup up to Sam’s parched lips. If Sam had wanted to object, he did not, and he took the soup into his mouth and forced it down with a gigantic gulp.

            “Good boy,” Cas praised as he ladled another heaping spoonful up to Sam who took it welcomingly. As Sam forced down that bite of soup, Cas reached over to resume the movie, a reward for his cooperative behavior. Sam was easily distracted by his favorite movie, and did not realize that Cas was slowly having him consume almost the entire bowl. There were only a few more spoonfuls left when Sammy wrinkled his nose at it.

            “Full.” He said simply, turning his chin away.

            Cas was satisfied and sat the bowl away. He leaned back on the headboard, using a pillow to support his back, and allowed Sammy to cuddle into him again. Together, they watched the movie. Every once in a while Sammy would cough madly and Cas would be waiting with a tissue for him to cough up the mucus from his chest. Other times, Sammy would doze off in his arms. He would always stir from coughing or reaching out for his cup of water, which Cas would gladly provide him. Another time, he lifted his head in panic. “Blanket.”

            Cas expertly bent over to rescue Sammy’s cuddle blanket from the floor without letting go of Sam. The little boy in his arms took his blanket happily into a hug. Castiel was beaming down at him, and smiling at how adorable he looked. No matter how many times he saw Sammy in his most extreme boyish state, it always seemed to amaze him how the look seemed to fit Sam Winchester. Especially now when Sam was gripping at plastic sippy cup in one of his large hands, his blanket tucked up under the other, and his rosy little cheek pressed into Cas chest as his big, brown eyes transfixed on Dorthy and her crew. When the movie ended, Cas started it again on Sam’s request.

            This time, Cas wanted Sam to rest completely. “Close your eyes, sleep on Daddy’s chest.”

            Sam nodded as he yawned. His hand still clamping down on the sippy cup, he raised one finger towards the box of tissues. Cas read his mind and wiped his nose one final time before Sam fell asleep in his Daddy’s arms. Only—of course—after he had hummed ever bar of Somewhere Over the Rainbow along with Dorthy. He had passed out before she went to the land of Oz. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Yay! I found some interwebs!   
> 2.) This is a long chapter, and we wrap up Sam’s angst… there will only be one more chapter in this story. Sam has to face the music.  
> 3.) Squick Warning for some people. Sam wets the bed. If that is a trigger or not in your interest… skip part of this chapter. I just decided that it worked, considering Sam’s mindset and the role he plays.  
> 4.) Go read the one-shot, “About That Bear.” I really need your feedback on the plot change. As of right now… I’m really questioning it.   
> 5.) After this… I’m going to write fluff. Pure fluff. The boys have both dealt with their angst, and its time to enjoy being little boys. Also… I’m thinking about Castiel pulling some angel miracle and getting a place for him and the boys to settle down. Obviously… I can’t just make this a bunker fic, because Bobby is still alive. Yeah… fuck time lines. So… if I want them to settle down I have to go totally AU.  
> 6.) Usual warnings apply. Do not own these characters. This is not beta read. Agepay is not pedophilia, and it is not always sexual. It is between consenting adults that agree to play the role and child.

* * *

 

Cas let Sammy sleep as long as body would allow him too. It was fretful sleep, and was often interrupted by Sam bolting upright to cough. Once Cas had wiped his mouth and forehead with a clean tissue, Sam settled back down on top of him and wheezed back into slumber. Castiel refused to leave him, fearing that Sam could get worse, and he wanted to be there if that happened. He was not above taking Sam to the hospital, despite Sam’s insistent pleading against Doctors. Luckily for the sick little boy, his fever had not crossed the threshold of panic. Cas had vowed to keep a close eye on it.

“Daddy…”

Cas shifted so he could look down at Sam’s head was resting in his lap. “Yes baby boy?”

“Where is Dean?”

“You know your brother,” Cas was running his fingers through Sam’s hair, pushing it away from his face. “He could not stay still, he and Bobby are working a case in Mississippi.”

“Without us? He never goes with out me…” whined Sam, he would stuck his lip out in that infamous pout, but before he could he had started coughing. Cas was waiting with a tissue, and was amused to see the pout fully form once the fit was done. “I could have gone.”

Cas laughed at him. “You can hardly get out of bed, I would not allow you to go on a Wendigo hunt.”

“It was a Wendigo?! Aww man!”

“You are not missing out, little man,” promised Cas, rubbing the small of Sam’s back. “We should check your fever.”

He moaned again, knowing what that meant. As Cas slid out from underneath Sam, he obediently rolled over onto his stomach without being told. “You are being such a good boy about this, Sam,” Cas praised as he collected the thermometer.

_Yes… Daddy’s good little boy… suck a sick pervert only lets things go up their ass. Sick, gay perverts._

He huffed into the pillow, trying to will away his thoughts. “I don’t like it though.”

“I would suspect that it is slightly unpleasant,” Cas mused. He had already began to remove Sam’s pull up off his hip, this time he pulled them all the way down Sam’s long, lanky legs and off. “After this I think I will put you in the shower.”

“Shower?” Sam inquired in a crestfallen voice.

“I am sorry if you were expecting a bath,” said Cas, he was pulling Sam’s round cheeks apart as he spoke. Sam hissed when the thermometer entered him. “I want you to breath in the steam.”

Sam was squirming slightly, but remained quiet. “Okay.”

It was over as quickly as it began, the beeping signaled to Sam that this humiliation was over, and he exhaled happily when Cas pulled the thermometer away.

“It is still above average,” announced Cas with a frown. “I will give you more fever reducers after your shower.”

“Yes Daddy.”

 “Do you need help standing up?” He inquired as he put the cap back on the thermometer and put it away. “Or do you think you can walk to the shower all by yourself?”

_You’re such a waste of space, sick… you can’t even help your brother with a hunt. Because you’re curled up in a ball on your Daddy’s lap. You’re such a freak._

Sam squeezed his eyes shut. They were coming back again. The voices. He thought that they would quiet themselves once Cas took control, and he was little. They had for a while, that was until he found himself tumbling back into being an adult.

He turned back to Sam, and looked to see big tears streaming down the boys cheek and onto the pillow. “What’s the matter little one?” Cas fell to his knees onto the carpet so that he was eye level with Sam. Sensitivity had always been part of their relationship. Sam was more likely to cry then Dean, but sick Sammy seemed a lot more prone to tears then normal Sammy. He had no idea that Sam was being tormented, and Sam was doing a good job of hiding it, even with his random bout of tears. “Shh…it’s okay. Shh.”

“I’m sorry that I’m sick,” he cried, wiping his face onto the pillowcase. He hoped the voices were gone for now, but they still scared him. He could not stop the tears. The sobbing prompted another coughing fit, and he cried harder because his whole body hurt from the powerful coughs. It was a vicious cycle for Sam. Crying and coughing and coughing and crying. No matter how much Cas tried to comfort him, he was beyond miserable.

Castiel felt inadequate and his chest was painful. He hated the fact there was nothing he could do to sooth the little Winchester. He kept assuring himself that he was doing all that he could. If he only knew the words that Sammy was torturing himself with.“Come on Sammy,” Cas lifted Sam into his arms, cuddling Sam’s he up against him. “Let’s get you in the shower.”

Cas nor Sam seemed concerned with that fact that the angel was carrying the naked man into the shower. They had both moved past the embarrassment of nudity. While, Dean still guffed and blushed each time that Cas changed his clothes or gave him a bath, Sam seemed to accept it as the natural order of things. Occasionally, his big hand would slip to his front to cover himself up out of habit, like he was doing right now as Cas put Sam’s feet down on the bathroom tile. Cas, finding the behavior exceedingly adorable, made no mention of it other then the smirk on his face. 

He made sure that Sam was steady, but when the tall boy rocked back and forth, Cas forced him down onto the toilet set. “Sit.” Sam did not argue, just looked up at Cas imploringly.

The angel rounded on the shower; he turned the knobs till the water was hot. Using his hand, he tested to make sure that it would not burn Sam’s skin, but it would produce a warm, steam for Sam to inhale.  “I do not relish the idea of you standing up in the shower,” Cas was saying as he turned back to Sam. “I will stay with you, and you will lean on the side of the tub and take large breaths.”

Sam nodded in understanding, then he held out his hand for Cas to lift him up. Without hesitation, Cas had slipped his palm underneath Sam’s armpits to help him off the toilet. He helped Sam into the streaming jets of water. Not surprisingly, Sam leaned back on the wall, his eyes closed, and his nostrils flaring as he took in soothing.

“You okay, baby boy?” Cas peered past the curtain to check on Sam.  Sam heard him, but he was savoring this moment, and the fact that he could actually breath, that he barely acknowledges Cas’ words.

Sitting down on the toilet where Sam had just been, the angel kept a watchful eye on Sam’s shadow through the curtain. He watched as Sam attempted to wash his hair, but it turned into him just letting the water rinse away the sweat. Cas found the silence disturbing, and it made him uneasy. They were both so used to Sam being talkative and playful in the bathroom, and now the only sound was the running water and Sam’s deep breathing.

_Look at you, having to be watched over like a little kid. And you like it, you like acting like a kid._

Sam bawled up his fist and punched at the water. It almost made him lose his balance, but thankfully, he caught himself. He let the water pour down his face to wash away the tears.

“Daddy?” Sam finally broke the silence. His voice startled a cough from his body and he braced himself on the wall. “I’m all done. To hot. Tired.” Of course, he just wanted away from himself on those thoughts.

Castiel was already collecting a towel to wrap up Sam in. He turned off the water before he put the towel around Sam’s shoulders and pulled the wet body towards him. He was shaking. Cas assumed it was from being on his feet to long, but Sam knew it was from the thoughts in is his head. Cas remedied it by lifting him in his arms again to carry him out of the bathroom. Sitting on the bed, with Sam still up against his chest, Cas began to towel off his damp skin, whispering soothing praises as he did so. “Sammy, you are being such a good boy. Daddy is so proud of you. I’m so sorry you are sick.”

Sam’s limbs were almost limp as Cas pulled them away from his body one at a time to dry them off, he was still remembering the voice.

_Letting him dry you off like a little kid. You’re pathetic._

 He mewled lethargically as Cas placed him onto the itchy comforter so that he could dress him.

Cas was pulling out a pair of the pull ups.

“No Daddy,” Sam was shaking his head and pointing to the bag for his underwear.

“You are going to bed,” Cas reminded him, bending over the bag to zip it shut again. “Do you remember why we have these?

Biting his lip, Sam nodded. “So I can stay little.”

“You like the way they feel?” Cas inquired as he took on of the adult sized pull-ups from their resting place and walked back towards the bed. Sam lay down on his back and stuck up his foot for Cas. “They make you feel safe? Because you’re a little boy?”

Sam was nodding at his words as his Daddy was pushing the elastic band of the pull over his hips. Cas expertly tucked Sammy in and adjusted the back around Sam’s bottom. Sam could not keep the blush from rising in his cheeks.

 “It is okay Sammy,” Cas was helping him sit back up so that he could crawl back into Cas’ lap. “No need to be embarrassed, you are a little boy, and sometimes little boy’s need extra reminders. If they make you feel safe and sound as my boy, then I will put them on you as much as you need them.”

_You sick freak._

“You don’t think it’s weird?” Sam muttered into Cas’s neck.

_Of course he does. It’s a fucking diaper and you’re an adult._

“I must admit, I was a little put off by the idea in the beginning,” Cas replied honestly. Sammy squirmed, but Cas put a hand on his back to still him. “Now, I find it very important to the nature of our relationship. I would not be opposed if you felt that you needed to use them.”

He would have expected Sam to balk at the idea, to scream, or to jump off his lap in disgust, but Sam just sat there… wriggling in Cas’ embrace. The silence and the squirming spoke voulumes to Cas, and he pushed.  “Have you considered it Sam?”

_Of course you have, which makes you sicker and freakier then he is willing to go for you._

Sam was quiet, save his wheezing. Cas pressed a kiss into his wet hair. “You can tell Daddy the truth, Sam, Dean is not here, there is no need to worry about anyone ridiculing or judging you.”

“You would not think I was gross or weird or bad if I…” Sam paused, his breath hitching slightly at the idea. “… had an accident?”

Cas bounced his knee a little to reassure the boy as his fingers slid through his locks of hair. “Why would I find you being any of those?” He questioned in sincerity. “If I am to be your Daddy, and you are to be my little boy, these things seem very trivial. I love you, and there is nothing about your body or you that I could find disgusting. I understand the satisfaction you achieve from relinquishing control. Giving up another attribute would never cause me to be angry at you.”

_He’s lying. Stop this non-sense. Grow a fucking pair and be an adult._

“Dean will freak out.”

“Do not worry about your brother,” Cas told him quickly and left no room for argument. “I will handle him. You worry feeling better. I will await your decision on this matter, unless you want Daddy to help you?”

Biting his lip again, Sam tilted his chin up to look at Cas with pleading eyes. Cas read the look in those big, brown eyes as a plea for assistance, but silenced by the fear. If that was what Sammy desired, he would help him. Placing a kiss on Sam’s forehead, he smiled to reassure him. “It will be okay, Sammy boy, you just stay in bed and tell Daddy when you think you need to potty.”

“Why?” Sammy asked though he was almost sure that he knew the answer. Putting Cas in control of the situation silenced the voice…for now. He felt like a child again, and he rejoyced in the safety away from his inner demon.

“Because I said so,” was the only explanation that Cas was willing to give him. This was not a matter that Sam needed to worry himself with right now. He really needed to be up underneath the covers and resting his body. That was exactly where Cas intended to put him.

“Into bed, little one,” Cas instructed, pulling back the covers. “Then I will get your cup of juice and some more soup.”

“Don’t want soup,” Sam muttered as he pushed his body up and to the head of the bed.

“Would you like me to order in?” Cas suggested, hoping that his appetite had picked up. His attitude had changed, he was behavior more like his normal little boy. Cas just looked up with a perplex brow, must have been the shower.

“No!” Sammy pouted, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

“Soup it is,” Cas declared going to the microwave.

“We can go out,” Sammy suggested, leaning forward in eagerness.

Cas forced out a laugh as he was opening the can of soup. “You could barely stand in the shower five minutes ago, we are NOT going out!”

“But I’m feeling better!” Sam objected. He was up on his knees pretending to be excited.

“The shower cleared your passages temporarily,” explained the Angel as he slid the bowl into the microwave and turned it on. “Which we are both thankful for, but you are not well enough to leave bed yet.”

Sam whimpered, not happy with Cas’ decision. He decided not to argue, because he knew that Cas was right. Even though he could breath, and he was not coughing so dramatically, his body was still exhausted and he was already starting to feel tired again.

“Maybe tomorrow?” He suggested hopefully, as he leaned back on the pillows and pulled the blanket up.

“If your fever is down, then I might consider it,” promised Cas as he took the bowl from the microwave and made his way over to Sam.  Sam held out his hands, but Cas did not hand the bowl to him. “It’s hot.”

“Oh.” Sam with a disappointed look. “Are you going to do it?”

“Yes, Daddy will do it,” Cas told him firmly, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Do you want to watch your movie again?”

“No. It’s boring.” Sam pouted again, throwing his head back onto the pillow in over dramatic misery.

“Some television then?” Cas suggested, gently blowing on the soup so it would cool.

“Law shows?”

Cas fixed him with a look, and he squirmed underneath the covers.

“Fine… cartoons.”

Cas reached over to hand the remote to Sam, who gladly accepted it and began to flip through the channels. Cas held the first bite of soup up to his mouth, and he swallowed it down with no hesitation. He stopped on a cartoon show that Cas seemed to think was age appropriate, and Cas fed him the whole bowl of soup while he giggled at the show.

“You forgot my juice,” Sam told him, he shook his empty car’s cup that had been on the bedside table.

Snatching the cup from his hands, Cas made sure to plant a kiss on the top of Sam’s head before he went to the little motel kitchen. “It’s almost bed time,” he called out as he looked over the choices in the fridge. “Do you want warm milk instead, I am going to put my foot down on the juice.”

“Warm milk,” Sam called back, not taking his eyes off the TV.

Cas was already filling up the cup with milk to warm for his little one. Returning, with the cup, which Sam grasped eagerly. Cas assumed his normal place beside Sam, letting the boy snuggle up to his side. Together they watched the show, Cas shaking his head at the childish humor, but Sam was intrigued, so he did not object.

“Bedtime!” But Sam was already halfway asleep on top of him. “Goodnight Sam.” Cas kissed his cheek before he put Sam’s blanket into the boys tired arms, and used his angel powers to turn off the light and the TV.

 

* * *

 

It was only a short amount of time when Cas was roused again. He felt around for Sammy, but realized that he was gone. A moment of panic struck him and he jumped up from the bed. “Sam! Sam!”

Sam did not call back to him, but he could hear the faint sound of his tears in the bathroom. Cas was at the bathroom door quickly, but he found it locked. “Sam! Sam open the door!”

_Why would you let him in? You’re crying on the bathroom floor after you wet your diaper like a baby. You’re a complete class A weirdo! Sick! Gross!_

All Sam could do was respond with a desperate sob, the voices making his stomach twist from the inside out. Cas jiggled the door, lowering his voice in a deadly threat. “I am going to count to three… if…”

_He’s going to spank you like a sick little, baby boy._

He heard the lock click before he could finish the threat, and Cas threw the door open. Sammy was sitting on the bathroom floor, his knees were drawn up to his chest and his cheeks were wet with tears. It took Cas only a moment to realize that Sam was sitting on the bathroom floor completely naked. “Sammy? Sam…” Cas kneeled down to take his chin in his fingers. “What is the matter? Where is your pull up? Why are you crying?”

Sam could not speak. He pushed Cas’ hands away and pushed him into the corner of the small room, at least as much as he could make his body would fit.

“Are you feeling worse? Sam… Daddy is scared.. please talk to me.” Cas was speaking frantically, his hands trying to feel Sam’s skin to see if the fever was worse.

“Go away,” Sammy yelled, burying his face into his hands.

“Did I not tell you if you ever told me to go away again I would-

“Please go away,” Sam corrected himself quickly, not meaning to shout at Cas. “Please.”

“I will not,” Cas replied firmly. “Not until you tell me what is going on.”

Then Cas put all the puzzles peaces together. In the garbage can was Sam’s pull up, it was wrinkled and Cas could see faintly that it had been used. That explained Sam’s naked state and it also explained his anxiety. At least part of it.

“You had an accident?” asked Cas, his voice softening as he reached out to pet Sam’s hair. “Is that why you are upset?”

_No, you’re upset because you know you’re fucking weird._

“I had a bad dream,” Sam sobbed into his hands; he hated everything about himself right now. “Dean and Bobby… they were killed by the Wendigo.. and I woke up…and I just...it just happened.”

“Oh, sweetheart, it is okay,” Cas cooed, trying to coax the boy out of the corner. “Please come to Daddy, I will clean you up and get you back in bed. You are unwell and do not need to be sitting in the floor naked and cold.”

_Alone. Naked. Cold. That is exactly where you need to be. Away from normal people. In a crazy house._

“I’m sorry, Daddy, I’m so sorry…” Sam was repeating over and over as he threw himself into Cas’ arms. “Please, please don’t spank me!”

“That’s absurd, Sam!” Cas answered in surprise. “I’m not going to spank you for this.”

That seemed to calm him slightly and it made it easier for Cas to lift Sam into his arms and off the floor. Cas was planting loving kisses on top of Sam’s head as he carried him to the bed. “Lay right here a minute, Daddy is going to get a warm cloth to wash you.”

_Like a little baby._

Sam was rubbing his eyes with his big hands; partly to wipe away his tears and partly because it was the middle of the night and he was exhausted. “This was not how I wanted,” he muttered into his hands and Cas returned with the warm rag.

“But it did happen,” Cas reminded him, starting to clean off between Sam’s legs. “And it acceptable. Daddy does not think you are gross or naughty. I think that you had a bad dream, drunk a lot of fluids, and you are still ill. Those are a lot of deciding factors into why little boys have accidents.”

_Because they are sick freaks._

Sam listened, his teeth clamping down tight on his lip, he was trying to focus on Daddy and not the voice. Cas patted his thigh lovingly, an instruction for Sam to lift his legs. When he did, Cas wiped his bottom clean. “See, you are all clean now, little one,” Castiel said, tossing the cloth aside. “Let’s get you a dry pull up and back into bed.”

“Can I call Dean?” Sammy sniffled. “My dream… I was scared for my brother…”

“Of course, Sammy.”

Once Sammy was in a dry pull up, cuddled up to his Daddy, and his crying had subsided to sniffles Cas handed him the cell phone.

He called Dean’s number by memory.

“Sam?”

Dean had clearly been woken up, but he sounded more concerned by Sam’s middle of the night call then tired.

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok,” Sammy muttered into the cell phone. “I… had a bad dream.”

“Yeah… Sammy…” Cas could imagine Dean massaging the sleep from his eyes. “I’m okay. Bobby is fine too. Are you feeling better?”

Sammy was nodding, but Dean could not see it.  “Sammy?” He repeated.

“Yeah…a little.”

“Look, I’m good… I promise…” Dean assured him, a yawn. “Let’s go back to bed, g’night Sammy.”

“Night night Dean.”

“Hey Sammy?” Dean called before they disconnected. Sam starred out into the darkness of the motel room, preparing for the question. “You’re having nightmares… there aren’t any other things happening, are there?”

“If there was, do you think that Cas would let me get away with it?” Sam forced a laugh. Dean would know he was lying, but he hung up the phone before any objection could be made.

“Are you going to inform me what your brother is referring too?” Cas inquired. He took the phone and tossed and threw it away, it landed on the vacant bed with a thud.

_No. Because if he doesn’t already think you’re a freak already, he will if he knows you’re listening to voices in your head._

Sam just reached up to wipe his face. “Last time I had a fever. I had hallucinations… and then with the whole deal with Lucifer… he just worries.”

“You do not see him now do you, Sammy?”

Good. Cas had asked the wrong question. Sam did not have to lie.

“No Daddy,” Sam shook his head, with a little bit more adamantly then he usually was. For a second, Cas looked into his eyes, like he was staring into his soul. Still, Cas was searching for the wrong answer. Cas was looking for signs of lies, reading his mind to double check. Well, he would not find those signs, because Sammy had not lied. Still looking suspicious, Cas bent over to kiss his warm forehead.

“Now, little one, close your eyes,” Cas was pulling the blankets up his to his shoulders.

“You’re not mad?” Sammy asked a final time, blinking up at him.

“No, Sammy I’m not mad,” Cas insisted, he used his thumb to wipe away a stray tear from Sam’s cheek. “Are you okay?”

Shaking his head, Sam buried his face in Cas’ shirt. “It did not feel so bad,” he admitted bitterly. “But I like that you took care of me. I liked that it made me feel...little…”

“I will always take care of you,” promised Cas into Sam’s hair. “And I’m glad it made you feel little, because you are very much little. My little one.”

Sam wrapped his big body against Cas, his hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt. For a moment, they had both forgotten that he was sick, but a coughing fit took him over and he suffered through it, adding a whine at the end. Without hesitation, Cas was wiping his mouth and letting him blow his nose on a readied tissue. Sam was not about to go anywhere, he wanted and needed to be close to Cas right now, so Cas obliged him by rocking the boy in his arms. He hummed a tune into the top of Sam’s hair. Sammy could not have stayed awake even if he wanted too, but his mind was racing and he could not rest his body when his mind would not follow Being in Cas’ arms and hearing the soothing melody of his voice was the place where he felt safest, and that puzzled him. He was an adult. He was an adult lying in the arms of another adult man, and he had just wet his bed. Sometimes, no matter how much Sam enjoyed this part of his life and accepted the fact that he needed it, the adult part of him betrayed him. The voices would be back any minute. He knew it.

“Stop thinking, Samuel,” Cas commanded patting his backside slightly. Sam hated it when Cas called him Samuel, he would rather here “little one” or “Sammy.” Sammy was a warning, one that meant that he needed to stop his current behavior. However, it was not as easy as Cas made it sound. You can’t just stop your thoughts. He wiggled in Cas’ embrace, trying to settle. Cas loosened his grip, allowing the boy squirm until he was comfortable.

_Sam Winchester, you are a freak. You used to be bad ass hunter, you used to kill monsters... and now you are here, sitting her in a diaper on some perv’s lap, and you call him Daddy._

They seemed stronger now, like the voice in his head could manifest into a person. This had happened before, the voices. A million and one times, and it seemed like it was always after a week that they become so powerful he could not stop them. They had been there all week already. Teasing him about wanting Cas when he was sick. Teasing him for not being well enough to do that hunt. It was like Lucifer all over again. Maybe it was Lucifer again, he didn’t know.

_You going to cry to Daddy about it? You going to tell Daddy that you have been listening to the voice in your head? Oh such a naughty, little boy!_

“Stop!” Sam yelled, grabbing his head.

“Shh,” Cas rocked him again, putting his arms so tightly away from Sam that there would be no doubt in his mind where he belonged. “How long Samuel?”

There was his whole name again, and Sam whimpered at the sound.

“Before… before the hunt.” 

“And you did not tell me?” Cas demanded, he pulled the boy back by the shoulders and gave him a shake for good measure.

“I thought they would go away…” Sam told him honestly, unable to meet Cas’ eyes. “After I got better…”

Cas let go of Sam and reached up to massage the bridge of his nose.

“Are you mad?”

“Not at you, Sammy,” Cas promised, heaving a heavy sigh. “I’m disappointed that withheld from me, but I’m angry at myself. I should have picked up on your warning signs earlier. You never disobey me, and I should have known something was the matter, and not have blamed it on you throwing a temper tantrum like your bother does to get my attention. You have spent all week avoiding me like the plague. You were avoiding me because the voices were telling you too. You were not scared me, you were scared of yourself.”

“How did you?” Sam asked in puzzlement. “How did you put all of that together?”

Cas grinned at him. “You have to be smart when you have two little boys that are always finding new ways to be naughty.”

That word made him squirm, despite his best attempt at keeping still. “I’m glad that you did it though,” Sam muttered, his fingers pulling at the corner of his blanket.

“Did what?”

“Were firm,” Sam explained. He paused to cough, and even though they were speaking as adults, Cas wiped his mouth. Sam did not even pull away. “The only time that I don’t here them is when I’m little. And trust me, there is no way not to feel like a six year old when you have a thermometer sticking out of your ass, are drinking from a Disney sippy cup, or wearing one of these.” He pulled at the elastic band of the pull up around his waist.

“I will notate that for future.”

Sam snickered and rolled his. “It’s when I come back to being adult that the voices hurt the most.” Since Sam had already broken his cover, he might as well spill the whole story.  “They make fun of me for the things I do when I am little. Tells me that I am some weird, sick freak that likes to run around drinking from a sippy cup and wearing diapers. I keep thinking that I should be an adult and should be out there hunting with you and Dean, not coloring in the back seat of the Impala!”

Cas just listened, nodding his head as Sam spoke.

“I’m Six feet four inches… I could bench press you, Cas-

“You could try,” Cas added, a smirk.

“… I could bench press you,” Sam went on, glaring. “And I let you carry me around like a kid, wipe my ass, and spank me! What the hell is wrong with me?”

Cas was attempting to not chuckle at Sam behind his knuckles. Sam was walking the floor in front of him naked, save his pull up. As much as Cas wanted to take this serious, Sam was too adorable.

“That is exactly what I’m talking about! You’re laughing at me!” Sam fell onto the bed, his award winning puppy dogface appearing on his cheeks. “I laugh at myself.”

“No, Sam,” Cas stiffened, changing his tone quickly and the laugh quickly forgotten. “I’m not laughing at you.” As much as Cas wanted to hold Sammy, he knew better then to press it while one of the Winchesters boys were trying to sort things out in their head as adults. He watched Sam run his fingers threw his hair as he huffed in frustration. He coughed again, his hands moving to hold his sore abdomen.

“Are you finished, or would you like to say more?” Cas inquired, leaning forward to pat his back as the tall man coughed up more mucus from his lungs. For the first time that day Sam grabbed his own tissue, he hesitated a moment, looking at Cas with a look that almost begged for permission. Cas had to hold back another snort of laughter, Sam was trying so hard to be an adult, but his little boy was always pushing against the surface. With a nod from Cas, Sammy was spitting into the tissue and blowing his nose.

“Why are you going to spank me?” Sam shot at him as he tossed the tissue away.

“Is that what you want?” Cas challenged back without missing a beat.

Sam scoffed and pushed himself off the bed, but Cas noticed that he did not answer the question. He went over to his suitcase and began dig around in it till he found a pair of boxers.

“What do you think you are doing?” Cas inquired. Sam froze at his tone, that tone. He rotated his neck with a loud crack, and lifted his shoulders to shrug it off casually.

“I’m changing,” Sam answer simply, though his fingers were fiddling with the pair of boxers in his hands. “Neither on of us can take this serious while I’m wearing this...”

“Are you completely certain that you are done being little?” Cas crossed his arms over his chest. He had still not gotten up off the bed, and was fixing Sammy with a dangerous look.

“I’m pretty sure that my adult brain has taken back over,” Sam answer, he shifted from one bare foot to the other, he was having trouble looking at Cas.

“That was not what I asked you,” warned Cas.

“Are you going to make me be little?” roared Sam as he rounded on the angel. “Are you going to force me to do those sick, freaky things with you?”

Calmly—almost to calmly, Sam noted—Cas was rising off the bed. Sam slunk backwards into a corner, feeling three feet tall. Cas did not tower over him, but his presence was severe enough to make Sam regret his actions.

Sam found himself easily turned around to face the wallpaper. With a gulp, he did not move, just stood there. Behind him he head a chair scrape again the floor, and felt it touch the back of his knees. “Sit.”

Sam dropped into the chair obediently. He felt Cas breath on the back of his neck as he whispered stern words into his ear. “I refuse to force you into submission, Samuel,” He hissed in a voice that made Sam’s blood run cold. “Until you decide what you need from me, you can sit right here.”

“But it’s the middle of the night,” Sam retorted. His voice sounded much more childish then he would have liked.

Castiel was holding back another chuckle at the lack of come back.  He went to turn up the heat. Sam was half naked, and sick. They might be there for a while, and he needed to make sure that Sam was not getting to cold. He had already taken care of the being weak part, ideally, he would like Sam standing in the corner with his nose pressed into the smelly, wallpaper, but him sitting in a chair had to be good enough for now.

Sam hunched his shoulders over, a determined huff coming from his lips. This could take a while.

They were there for barely twenty minutes, before he noticed Sam squirming. Or, this could be over quickly. “Sammy?”

“Sam.” The boy corrected.

Or not.

“Have you decided that you would like to be Sam for the evening then?” Cas prodded, though he knew the answer. The fact that Sam was sitting in the chair without physically fighting him was a sign of what mindset that Sam wanted to be in, but it was going to be on Sam’s consent.

Sam did not speak; he only shifted again, the crinkle of his pull-up causing him to blush down the back of his neck.

Another twenty minutes then, Cas thought to himself.

Those twenty minutes went by quickly for Cas, he was able to read one of the many research books that were lying around. Sam, on the other hand, was miserable. He yawned, shifted, coughed, wiggled, pouted, and did everything EXCEPT leave the corner. Cas noticed his body go rigid and his face cringe.

“The voices?”

Biting his lip, Sammy shook his head vigorously. “Yes Daddy. Please… please make them stop.”

Cas was beside him quickly, wrapping his large arms around Sam. Now was not the time to mention it, but it felt like Sam’s fever had broken. Thank God, that was one less thing that they would needed to deal with.

Cas lifted him long enough to turn the chair around, and then he pushed Sam’s backside back down into it. Before Sam could question, Cas bent at his knees so they were face to face. Sam tried to look away, but Cas grabbed his chin firmly between his thumb and fingers. “No, young man,” Cas scolded, he gave the jaw an extra squeeze when Sam tried to close his eyes. “Open. Now.” Sam forced his eyes open, and there were already tears in them. Cas used his other hand to wipe them away.

“You are going to tell me everything those voices are saying, little boy,” Cas ordered. “And we are going spend however long it takes to convince you that they are not real.”

“Okay,” Sam sniffled shaking his head, which was still resting in his Daddy’s hand. “No spankings?”

“Oh there will be spankings,” Cas assured him. “But when you are well, and you understand that you are being punished for lying to me, endangering your life, and breaking our rules. You are NOT going to be punished for the things that the voices are telling you.”

_Of course you-_

Cas hated to do it, but he used his free hand to smack Sam’s cheek. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to startle him from his thoughts. It was barely a firm pat, and Cas held his face steady so it fell on the meaty part of his cheek. Sam blinked at him in sheer little boy panic. “Daddy… daddy… you slapped me.”

“And I will each time you listen to the voice and not me,” Cas promised, though it killed him to do so. “Stay with me Sammy… right here with Daddy…”

Sam reached up to rub his cheek, not because it hurt, but because he was still reeling in the fact that Cas had slapped him. John had struck him once, the back of his hand sending him flying half way across the room. This was nothing like this, it was exceedingly loving and gentle. “Okay Daddy.”

“Tell me what the voices say,” Cas instructed, and when Sam was about to retreat to the voice for the answers, Cas was swift to correct him. “From your memory, not from the voice itself, Sam.”

“It says that I’m sick… perverted… weird… gross…” He thought hard, biting his lip before he finished. “Yeah… I think that was it.” Cas was happy to see that he was using his little boy sentence structure and voice. It helped.

“And why do you think the voice says that,” Cas kept a hold of his chin, making sure he could monitor Sam’s eyes and face closely, but his other hand was massaging Sam’s knee in comfort.

“Cause the voice are the demons,” Sam muttered, having heard the conversation with Dean before. “They are the bad things that we should not listen too.”

“That is right, little one,” Cas praised his thumb brushing away a tear that was falling of Sam’s cheek. “You’re none of those things, Sammy. What part does the voice not like?”

“All the things!” Sammy shouted in desperation, he would have reached up to pull at his hair, but Cas caught his wrists in his free hand and held them firmly in Sam’s lap.

“What things, baby boy?” He coaxed.

“The things that we do,” Sam fretted, his big eyes round with emotional panic. “It says that I should not be a little boy. It says that I’m…” He cringed, and Cas gave his chin a tiny shake prompting his eyes open again. “I’m sick because I’m your little boy.”

“Do you want to listen to the voice, Sammy?” Cas asked in a reasonable tone.

“Yes!”

Cas was taken back by that, he had expected Sammy to say no. Adjusting himself, he had to find a new strategy.

“Why?” He asked a simple question.

“Because,” Sammy whispered, he tried to jerk his chin away, but Cas held him place. “Because I should be able to take care of myself. I should not like being taken care of.”

“Does the voice say that?” Cas asked.

“No… I say that.” Sam answered with a sniffle.

“You say that because you listen to the voices,” Cas explained to him.

“Normal adult people don’t pretend to be little kids,” Sam muttered, his face scrunching up. “It is weird.”

“Being my little boy is weird?” Cas inquired, trying not to sound hurt.

“No…I just... you… aren’t listening…”

“No, you listen to me, young man,” Cas finally let go of his chin, and Sam reached up to rub it out of habit, but he did not look away. “It may not be normal everyday behavior, but it is what you need and it makes us both happy. Neither one of us should question the needs of the other person.”

“But-

Cas shushed him with a finger. “If there was something I found weird or unpleasant about our relationship I would communicate with you, and we would renegotiate what we do, but as it stands, and as I told you earlier… there is nothing I find disturbing about your behavior. I cherish the fact that you trust me enough to take care of you at your must vulnerable.”

_Vulnerable. You are weak… you are nothing anymore…_

With a sigh, Cas grabbed Sam’s chin and repeated the slap, this time on the other cheek. Sam wailed like Cas had stabbed him. It was a clear sigh that his little boy theatrics were starting to take over.

“You do not go there in your head, right now, Samuel,” commanded Castiel, once again bringing Sam’s gaze to his. “My little boy stays with Daddy.”

“It says I’m weak because I let you take care of me,” bellowed Sam. He jerked his face from Cas’ grasp and instead of running; he flung himself at Cas, sobbing into his lap. “And sometimes I believe it. Sometimes I think we need to stop, but then I don’t want too, because I’m happy. I like being your little boy. I like the stupid pull ups, I like the dumb sippy cup, I don’t like the spankings, but I like that you hold me and forgive me and tell me that you love me afterward! I like all those things because I like being little. When I’m little there are no voices, and I feel safe because you make all the choices…” Cas held him as he confessed all his emotions to him. He sat up on his heels, wiping snot from his face with the back of his hand. Cas ignored it. “Then I got sick… and the voice came back. And I wanted to prove to you and Dean that I could do this. It kept saying that I needed to take care of myself, and stop being weird and sick and perverted and grow a pair. So I didn’t tell you about the voice or that I was feeling bad, and then I made bad choices… and then it was all down hill… I was so bad. So, so bad, Cas.”

“Daddy,” Cas corrected automatically, but he was already scooping up Sammy in his arms.

“D-daddy.” Sam sniffled back.

Cas carried Sam over to the bed, and gently dumped him on it. Sam landed with a tiny oomph, and looked up at Cas with his adorable puppy dog eyes and biting down on his lip.

“Knock off the theatrics, Samuel Winchester,” Cas told him firmly, it was the first time that he sounded angry with Sam. The youngest Winchester recoiled up to the head of the bed. “You just confessed a lot of crimes to me, baby boy.” Cas counted to twenty in his head, before he sat sown on the bed, feeling guilty for being so stern in that moment. He could not stay angry with Sammy, it was impossible when he looked so adorable. Giving in, Cas patted his knee. Sam immediately threw his head onto Cas’s lap.

“Boy,” Cas said down, rubbing Sam’s hair soothingly. “When you choose to be naughty and disobey Daddy, you pull out all the stops, don’t you?” Cas was half joking, but it made Sammy sob harder.

“I always mess things up big,” he cried into Cas’ pants leg.

“Shhh,” Cas cooed, rubbing his back. “That is not what I meant, but I did not choose my words wisely. I apologize.”

“No you’re right… I’m a grade A scre-, OW!”

Sam was in the perfect position for Castiel to land a swat to Sam bare thigh, immediately putting that thought to rest. “Enough of that, you are not a screw up. You are my little boy and I love you!” lectured Cas, adding another spank for good measure, but Sam barely felt it. “I want you to go back to sleep, you think you can try for me?”

Sam sat up, rubbing his face. “I can try.”

“Good,” Cas was already pushing him gently down on the pillows.

Before he pulled up the covers, he reached down and felt the crotch of Sam’s pull ups. “Do you need dry pants?” He asked, but it was obvious that he did not.

 Sam blushed and squirmed. “Daddy!”

Cas smiled before bending over to kiss the top of Sam’s brow. “Have to keep my little one little,” Cas explained, tucking the covers around Sam’s shoulders. “Don’t want those nasty voices coming back.”

Sam smiled. Cas was so good to him, even if it was all slightly humiliating.

“Did I tell you the good news, Sammy?” Cas was handing him his cuddle blanket.

Sam was yawning as he shook his head.

“Your fever has broken.” Cas gathered all the used tissues from the side of the bed and was tossing them.

“Does that mean no more thermometers you know where?” Sammy asked excitedly.

“Keeping dreaming, little boy,” Cas replied with a chuckle. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Oh look. What’s this? Another chapter! Seriously people. I’m bored as hell visiting my family. Even though we are having a blast, I have a lot of time to write while we are watching movies. In the last 48 hours we have watched at least a dozen movies ranging from Mary Poppins to Star Wars to Twilight to Hunger Games to James Bond. So, lucky for you, my laptop has been on lap for most of them and when I’m not laughing my ass off at the stupid stuff my family is saying I am writing.  
> 2\. I promised the boys doing something happy and fun and childlike. Here it is. Sammy can face the music later.  
> 3\. Little Dean is back! Yay!  
> 4\. Next chapter will be Sammy’s “fun time” with his Daddy. After that, I am going to put the Swing Set Verse on hold. (Don’t worry, only few for a few days.) I need to make myself work on my other Verse, and with all this free time… I’m hoping that I can a least finish the first part.  
> 5\. What’s in store for the Swing Set Verse Winchester’s and their Angel after that? I really think I’m going to have them settle down somewhere. I’m tired of the motel life for my boys. Like I said in the last chapter, this is becoming way more OOC then I would like… so… a house it is. Complete with racecar bed for Sammy! ;)  
> 6\. Also, I want to write a little Dean and his Daddy centric fic, but I’m struggling with leaving Sammy alone because he is little so much. So I am going to have to either make Sammy be adult long enough for Dean and Cas to go off for their adventure or have someone come in and can “Sammysit.” I thought about Gabriel, just for the lolz, but I’m not sure that Gabriel would be good with kids or even willing to participate. Bobby is an option too, he’s not stupid, he has probably figured out what is happening so it won’t come as a surprise. Feedback? Suggestions? Help? PLEASE!  
> 7\. Also. I have no idea how to get rid of the endnote that was supposed to go with Chapter One, I have no idea why it keeps showing up with every chapters. Sometimes I hate A03.  
> 8\. Usual warnings. Don’t own them. Not beta read. Age play is NOT pedophilia!

* * *

Sammy was sleeping, for the first night in almost a week he was breathing deeply and his face looked peaceful. Cas placed a kiss on top of his unruly hair, before he slid out from underneath him. With his fever broken, and the cough finally taking a break, the boy was finally able to get some actual rest. Cas had kept him little for the most part, and the voice had seemed to stop bothering him. Dean would be home in the morning, they could take care of Sam’s discipline, and they could get on with their normal lives.  At least, as normal as life could be for the two Winchesters and an Angel.

The phone rang, and Sam did not stir. Cas answered it. “Hello Dean.”

“Hi.”

Cas could already tell by the tone of his voice what this phone call was about. “What is the matter, little boy?”

“I stopped for the night,” Dean told him. Cas could imagine him, and how he was sitting with his back straight up on the edge of a motel bed his free hand twisting nervously in his lap. “I was thinking…”

Cas glanced over at Sam, a quick double check to make sure he was asleep and not eavesdropping. Cas sent a gentle nudge into Sam’s core with his angel powers that willed the boy to stay asleep; he would not wake anytime soon. “Do you need me there?”

“No…no…” Dean said quickly. “I just… needed to talk to you…” He sucked in breath. “Daddy.”

“Daddy is right here,” Cas assured him lovingly. “I can be there, tell me where you are.”

“I don’t want you to leave Sammy,” Dean replied frantically. “Please… please don’t leave Sammy… we can talk about it on the phone.”

“Dean,” Cas began firmly, but Dean interrupted him.

“I promise… I just need… need a time out.”

“A time out?” Cas raised his eyebrow in question. “Did you do something naughty?”

“No!” Dean called out quickly, shaking his head. “I just need a reminder…”

“Did something go wrong on the hunt?” Cas leaned back in one of the motel chairs, he was unbuttoning his dress shirt, and it was the first time he had gotten out of his clothes since Sam had been sick. He would have to remember to take care of himself while he was taking care of his boys. He sniffed the armpit of the shirt and cringed. And by taking care of himself, it meant finding a laundry mat. He pulled a causal shirt from one of the suitcases, and held the phone to the ear as he pulled it over his head.

“Sorda.” Dean whispered, Cas could hear him biting down on his lip.

“That is not an answer, Dean,” Cas said, shucking his pants and finding some of Sam’s lounge pants to toss on. They were a size to big, but it was nice to be comfortable.

“We got the Windigo,” the boy went on, and Cas could here that he was pacing around the room.

“Stop pacing, Dean,” Cas instructed as he fell onto the vacant bed.

Dean stopped in the middle of the floor. “Yes Daddy.”

“Does your hotel room have a corner?”

A pause and a gulp on the other line. “Yes Daddy.”

“Put your nose in it, till you are ready to start talking to me without distraction.” Dean whimpered, but he heard the shuffling sound of Dean moving as he was instructed.

There was a moment of silence that passed between them. Cas grinned, able to tell from Dean’s breathing that he was waiting for his Daddy to give him that reminder that he so desperately craved.

“How does Daddy have you stand in the corner?”

“But I haven’t been naughty!” Dean whined. Cas could just imagine the stomp of the hell that accompanied that tone.

“Not that I am aware of,” Cas replied simply. “But you also asked for a reminder, and since I am not there, this is the only why I can do it. Now answer my question, little boy, how does Daddy have you stand in the corner?”

“At… ‘tention.”

“Yes, but you are holding the phone, so only one hand behind your back,” Cas grinned as he heard noise of the phone being reposition. “How else?”

“Don’t wanna say it Daddy…” Cas could only imagine the pout on his face. One to rival Sam’s, and a blush to match.

“Dean.”

“With a bare bottom,” Dean whispered, as if there were people in his hotel room he needed to hide it from.

“Why does Daddy do that Dean?” Cas inquired, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

“Well… he usually only does it when I’m naughty, and he is about to spank me,” Dean gasped. “You’re not going to spank me, are you?”

“No Dean, I’m doing this because you asked me for a reminder, you have not warranted a spanking yet,” Cas was chuckling at his panic. “Besides, I’m not there to deliver a spanking, am I? No… pull your pants down to your ankles.” He heard the faint unsnapping of jeans and then the rustling as fabric as it fell to the floor. “Breifs too, Dean.”

Dean whimpered, but Cas knew that he obeyed, probably with shaky hands.

“How do you feel right now?” Cas asked him.

“Little.”

“Good, it serves its purpose,” announced Cas in accomplishment. “Ten minutes, absolute silence. Then we will try again.”

“Yes Sir.”

Cas bent over a research book as he waited for the time to pass. He listened intently to assure that Dean was continuing to follow instructions. Five minutes in, he heard the tale-tell sign of Dean shuffling around.

“Be still, Dean.” Cas told him, but he was smiling at how predictable his behavior was.

“Sorry Daddy.”

“Forgiven,” Cas replied automatically, still grinning. “Get through the five minutes so we can talk, alright buddy?”

Another five minutes, and Cas could practically hear Dean begging to be let out of his humiliating imprisonment.

“Time’s up,” Cas told him, listening for the relieved sigh from Dean on the other line. “Leave your pants off, you will going to bed when we are done talking.”

“K. Daddy.”

Cas listened to the shuffling and then heard the creak of the bed under Dean’s weight.

“You want to tell Daddy what is troubling his little boy?” Cas coaxed gently into the phone. He really wished that he could be holding Dean for this conversation, but they both knew that Sammy could not be left right now, even if he was feeling better.

“I just forgot how hard Windigo’s were,” Dean whimpered into the phone. “Son of a bitch took-

“Excuse me?”

“S-s-sorry Daddy.” Dean shifted nervously.

“Watch your tounge,” Cas scolded. “I am positive that the hotel room has a bar of soap.”

“I’ll watch my mouth! I promise!” Dean rapidly assured him.

Cas knew that the threat of washing his mouth out with soap would cause a quick adjustment in is attitude. He had only followed through with the threat once, and Dean had hated that treatment more then any spanking that Cas had given him. Now, it was very effective to just mention it.

“Keep telling Daddy,” Cas instructed, letting it go.

“Windigo scratched me a couple of times before Bobby took care of it,” Dean muttered. He took the hotel pillow and cuddled it close to its chest. “I didn’t realize how scary it was. It reminded me about how we almost lost Sammy…”

“Dean,” Cas said with a sigh. “You promised me that you would tell me if you were struggling with that.”

“No, Daddy, I promised you that I would come to you when I couldn’t handle it anymore,” Dean defended himself quickly. “Which is tonight. I was handling it just fine until the Windigo. I was mad at him for doing something stupid, and I knew that you would take care of it. It was not my fault. Then… I got scared again.”

Cas softened, wishing he could just take Dean into his arms. The boy did have a sound argument, lucky for him. “Fighting is a scary thing,” replied Cas knowingly. “But right now, you’re my little boy and you do not have to think about. You do not need to think about Sammy either. He did something very foolish and I will take care of it, and you are correct, it was not you fault. Good boy, I’m glad you know that.” Cas could hear Dean’s sniffles on the other end. “Dean, you need to know…”

“Yes Daddy?” Dean inquired eagerly.

“I miss my little boy, and I want him here with me,” Cas told him. “I wish you could be here so I could hug you and tuck you into bed so I know you are safe.”

“I…” Dean choked up.

Cas waited for him to wrangle with his emotions. “I wanna be with Daddy too.”

“Tomorrow,” Cas promised, Dean’s voice pulling at his heartstrings. “Just me and you and Sammy.”

“Sammy is sick.” Dean cried into the phone. He was lying on his side now, cuddling with the pillow.

“He’s much better,” Cas assured him. “Will you be safe to drive in the morning Dean? Or do Sammy and I need to come to you?”

“I-

“We will check out first thing in the morning, meet you there, and go get breakfast as a family,” Cas made the decision. In the opposite bed, Sammy rolled over. Lucky boy, Dean had just given him another day before he had to face his music.

“Yes Daddy,” Dean voice was muffled into the pillow, but he managed to recite the location of the hotel he was staying at. “Can I have pie?”

“For breakfast? Of course not, silly boy!” Cas laughed into the phone. “But if you are good, I will allow you to have a piece at lunch.”

“Fair deal.” Dean giggled a little, but it was lost quickly behind the yawn.

“Sounds like my boy is sleepy.”

“Just…a little.” He had given up arguing with Cas about bedtimes. It was not worth the effort, and the spanking hurt.

“Want Daddy to stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Pull the blanket up over your shoulders,” Cas said soothingly into the phone. He heard the creaking of the mattress and the shuffling over the covers. “We need to get you something to cuddle with while you are away.”

“I’m using a pillow,” Dean admitted, squeezing it tightly.

“Little boys do not cuddle with pillows,” Cas told him, adding a chuckle. “Do you want a stuffed animal or a blanket like Sammy?”

“Dunno,” Dean wiggled to get comfortable into the mattress. “Blankets are for babies.”

“Do not let your brother hear you say that,” Cas told him firmly. “We’ll get you a stuffed animal when you are ready.”

“K.” Dean’s voice was heavy, and he let lose another yawn.

“Close your eyes,” Cas instructed softly. He was lying down on the bed beside the sleeping Sammy, the boy did not like Cas to be far from him when he woke up. “Goodnight Dean, I love you.”

“Love you too, Daddy…” Dean’s words were so heavy with sleep he could barely force them out. Within second, Cas could hear his relaxed breaths into the receiver of the phone. Smiling, Cas hung up and tossed the phone aside. He pulled Sammy back onto his chest, and shushed him when he moaned.

* * *

 

“Morning Sammy!” Cas greeted brightly, gently shaking the boy’s shoulder.

Cas had become accustomed to the little boys not wanting to be woken up in the morning. He was prepared for the bawled up fist that Sammy aimed his way, and easily pulled the blanket away when Sam tried to cover his face.

“Rise and Shine!”

“Why ya so happy Daddy?” Sammy inquired grumpily. At least he was sitting up and rubbing the muck out of his eyes.

“You got a whole nights of uninterrupted sleep,” Cas told him, offering his hand. “Let’s get you to the potty and dressed for breakfast. We are meeting your brother for breakfast.”

“Dean is back!” Sammy asked excitedly, bounding out of bed at the news.

“Not exactly,” Cas caught him and ushered him towards the bathroom. “He is in Arkansas, we are going to go to him.”

“Oh.” Sammy’s mouth rounded in curiosity. “Is he little?”

“Not your concern, is it Samuel?” Cas answered, as he was taking off Sam’s pull-up and tossing it aside. “Go potty.”

Sam moved to the toilet and did his business. Meanwhile he had a pair of Sam’s briefs waiting for the boy to step in. They had taken considerable amount of time to pick these, happy to find boyish pairs with different superhero’s on them. This pair was Sam’s particular favorite; Spiderman. “Are you going to be able to stay little without your pull-ups?”

Sam thought about it for a minute before nodding his head. “As long as you help me, Daddy.”

“Always, little one.” Cas assured him. He shook the underwear for Sammy to step in. He worked the briefs up Sam’s long legs, the elastic band settling at his waist with a snap. Sammy shifted from foot to foot as Cas pulled a shirt over his head, and he was wiggling as Cas tried to wrangle him into some jeans.

“Stand still, Sam,” Cas told him, half stern. Sam stopped squirming long enough for Cas to button his pants, he sent him off with a pat to his backside. “Are you that excited to see your brother?”

Sam was running to the door. Cas laughed before calling him back. “Shoes! Sammy!”

Cas was gathering the rest of their things and tucking them away. “Also you have forgotten, we do not have the vehicle so I need you to carry your bags please.”

Sammy was on the bed pulling on his shoes. “K.”

Once Cas was satisfied that Sam was ready to go, and Castiel had slipped a coat on his shoulders he loaded Sammy up with the bags, took his own and the one that Dean had left behind. Giving one final check, he took Sam’s free hand and within a blink they were standing in front of another motel room door.

Sammy bounced happily beside him. He looked at Cas for permission before knocing on the door. When Cas gave it, Sam knocked on the door. There own code, but he also made sure to yell at the top of his lungs. “Dragon Ball! Dean! It’s us.”

Cas cringed, wondering what the neighbors would thing by Sam’s outburst. He heard Dean unlocking latch, the bolt, and the door lock one by one. He threw open the door, and Sam burst in the door. “Hey Dean!”

“Glad you’re feeling better, Sammy,” Dean said as the taller boy brushed past him to set down their stuff. Dean was looking at Cas, with a half grin on the corner of his lips. “Hi Daddy.”

Cas stepped him and pulled Dean into a hug. He pressed his lips into the top of Dean’s hair. “Missed you.”

“Daddy said we were going to get breakfast!” Sammy announced as tossed his things on the bed.

Cas had taken Dean’s chin in his hands and was turning his face so he could check it out. “Did you clean your wound, little boy?” Dean nodded, and then with a push of his angel mojo, they were gone. “When was the last time you ate something, Dean?”

“Lunch. Yesterday.”

Cas gave him a look and Dean shrunk back from him. “You knew that was naughty, I will be picking your breakfast since you are not responsible to eat when you are supposed to, you have lost the privilege to make those decisions, ” Cas scolded. Sam fell quiet at the sound of Cas’ voice, remembering that he would soon be on the receiving end of whole lecture with that Daddy voice. Dean was fiddling with the hem of his coat.

“Let’s go,” Cas announced. He was already reaching forward to fondle in the pocket of Dean’s coat. He found what he was looking for and palmed the keys to the Impala. The tiny whimper that left Dean as he watched the keys go was unmistakable. He hated their new agreement, even though it was for the best. Little boys did not drive cars.

Neither should angels, Dean though, but the last time he had argued that point he had spent all afternoon with his nose in a corner. He was getting better, and there was a diner just a few blocks down the street. It was not far. The first time that Dean had let Cas behind the wheel of his baby had been the hardest day of his life.

“Stop worrying Dean,” Cas commanded put his hand on the back of Dean’s neck and guiding him to the door. “Sam, come on! Let’s get in the car.”

Sam was eager to go and bounded out the door. Cas and Dean followed after locking the hotel room. Dean started to crawl in the front seat, and Cas cleared his throat. “Back, seat Dean.” Pouting, Dean slammed the door and moved to the back door. “Without the attitude,” Cas added, looking across the backseat as he buckled in Sam and Dean climbed in beside him. Dean forced a smile on his face, though it was slightly sarcastic, Cas let it go. “Seat belt, or do you need Daddy to buckle you in too.”

Dean quickly moved to pull the belt across his chest and clicked it with a snap. He was about to say something, and Cas silenced him with a look. He could not wait to get food into that boy; Dean was always cranky when he had not eaten. It took him all of five minutes to pull into the parking lot of the local diner, and Cas could see Dean squirming in misery in the back seat.

“Look, Daddy did not have a wreck,” Cas joked. He heard the pop of two seat belts as he got out of the car.

Cas had expected to sit in their usual manner, but Sam begged to sit by Dean and Cas was not able to say no to those insufferable puppy dog eyes.

“I want pancakes!” Sam announced happily. “And yogurt with fruit and granola.”

Cas noticed that Sam’s health nut creeped in sometimes, and he was happy that he did not let it conflict with his inner little boy right now. “Sounds like a plan, Dean what would you like?”

“You said you would pick,” Dean reminded him, pouting at the fact.

“I did say that, but I am also giving you the option to inform me what you what, suggest three things that sound appetizing.”

Dean perused over the menu eagerly, happy to have some say in his breakfast. “Bacon and Eggs and hasbrowns, Pancakes, or… Ham and Cheese Omelet!”

“Morning boys,” the waitress greeted. “What can I get ya?”

“The tall one will have milk to drink. He wants pancakes, light on the syrup please, and the yogurt with fresh fruit please.”

“And granola,” Sammy added in a whisper.

“And granola,” Cas added with a smile, noting the women’s facial expression. She must have been weird to odd people, because she just rolled her eyes and scribbled down the order.

“His brother, who is pouting, will have Orange Juice to drink and a plate of scrambled eggs with a side of bacon and hasbrowns, please.”

He noticed that Dean grinned at his choice, and Cas was happy to see the pout fade way.

“And you?” She asked.

“Just water for me, thank you. And can we get those menus with the crayons.”

She cocked her head to the side, Cas just smiled at her. “Everyone is a big child at heart, mam.”

The lady accepted the answer and brought them the children’s menus along with their drinks. Together they colored the menu’s happily, even Castiel indulged them and unfolded his own child’s menu to color.

“There is a park not far from here, boys,” Cas said as they were finishing up their food. “Sammy has not been out for almost a week, I feel that the fresh air will be good for him, perhaps we can go on a hike?”

Sammy clapped his hands after her had gulped down the last of his milk. “Yes yes yes!”

“You sure you’re up for that, buddy?” Dean said automatically.

Cas cleared his throat. “I do not think that is your call. Is it, Dean?”

Dean looked down at the crayon in his hand. He half laughed at himself. “No Daddy… it’s not.”

Cas smiled as he gave him an approving nod. Tossing cash on the table, he beckoned the boys to the car. They were eager enough to go on the hike that they were both in the car and buckled before Cas could even reach the car. Dean was even in the back seat without a fuss.

“I am happy that you are eager,” Cas was saying as he climbed into the driver’s seat of the Impala. “But remember, do not run away from Daddy in a parking lot.”

There were twin echoes of apologies from the back seat, and Cas shook his head at how empty they both were. Turning the car on, he maneuvered it easily out of the parking spot and onto the road. Dean should not worry about him driving, he thought. It is boring and a waste of time, but it is simple.

“Can we play hide and go seek in the woods, Daddy?” Sammy asked.

“No!” Cas and Dean both shouted at the exact same time.

“Dean,” Cas scolded, his eyes meeting Dean’s in the rear view mirrors. “You are being a good big brother, but you let Daddy handle things, alright?”

“I just don’t want him going off in the woods by himself,” Dean defended quickly.

“I can take care of myself!” Sam huffed, crossing his arms. He looked out the window with a pout.

“Dean, I understand,” Cas said addressing the oldest first. “But knock it off. That is my job. And you, Sammy… it is not about being able to take care of yourself. It is about making the good choices, and running off in the woods without your Daddy or your big brother is probably not the smartest of moves.”

“I won’t do it,” Sam promised quickly. Cas knew that Sam would respond in that manner, since his youngest was very big on doing the right thing. As long as Sam wanted to obey Cas, then Cas could easily manipulate him without laying down a lot of rules or being harsh.

“Good,” Cas said. They had made it to the park, and Cas expertly pulled into a parking space for the second time that day. Not bad. “We can find the lake and skip rocks?” He offered a new suggestion, since the hide and seek plan failed.

“K.” Sammy was unbuckling himself and ready to jump out of the car. This time, he waited for Cas to escort him across the parking lot by holding onto his hand. Dean did too, although with a little less acceptance the Sam did, he grabbed onto Cas’ coat instead of his hand. Once they were away from the cars and the people and on the trail, Cas let go of Sam’s hand and sent Dean off with a gentle push. They looked at each for a few seconds, almost like they were confused by their newfound freedom. It took only that long second before the twinkle in their eyes returned, Sammy was the first to instigate. “Bet I can beat you to the lake.”

“You’re on.”

They both took off in a sprint along the trail. Cas followed them briskly, letting them get far enough away from him so they could enjoy themselves, but always keeping them in sight. He wanted to call out to Sam to take it easy, after all, he was still recovering, but he noticed that Dean was doing a really good job of that. Each time Sam had to slow down to catch his breath, his brother would also slow down beside him. No matter how much Cas tried to get Dean to take a step back and just enjoy being a kid, he could never take the protective instinct away from him. In small amounts, Cas considered it healthy. In other ways, Dean’s actions made the brothers entirely too codependent on one another.

“Daddy! You’re a slow poke!” Sam called back at him during one of his resting times.

“It’s because he is old,” Dean announced and then he giggled.

Cas put on a look on a look of pretend hurt, even though he was overjoyed to hear Dean laugh again. “I am hurt by your insult, Dean, I cannot help it that I am  millenniums older then you.”

Sammy was sprinting again, and Dean was following him, not even concerned with coming up with a witty comeback at Cas. In the distance, Cas could see the tree line ending and the edge of the lake, and the boys were about half way between him and there. Grinning, he used his wings to flutter to the edge of the lake. He could not be certain, but as he watched the boys approaching him, he thought he saw Dean slow down on purpose to allow the huffing and puffing Sammy to reach the lakes edge first.

“Daddy… beat us…” Sammy announced, he bent over to rest himself.

“What was that about being old, young man?” Cas inquired with a quirk of his brow at Dean.

“Powers don’t count,” Dean was smiling, but he was also short of breath.

“Sam, are you alright?” Cas inquired taking a step forward.

“Yeah Daddy… I just need to rest a little,” Sam assured him.

Cas was not going to let the boy push himself, taking him by the arm he guided him over to a fallen tree that had washed up on the shore. Sam gladly sat down and spent the next few minutes catching his breath beside Castiel.

Dean had picked up a rock and was tossing it, they watched as it skipped several times on the water before it sunk.

“I wish we had brought fishing stuff,” Sammy said, sounding like himself again. Cas rubbed his back before giving him a gentle push off the log, signaling for him that it was okay to go and play. Sam bounced up and joined his brother.

“Next time, Sammy,” Cas promised. He remained on the log and watched them. Sammy’s hand were large and overly clumsy, he could not get a good grip on the rocks that Dean was handing him. Dean, the ever-patient big brother, helped him position every rock in his fingers before repeating how to throw it. It took Sam several attempts before his rocked skipped, and when it did he smiled proudly. So did Dean.

“Can we walk down the shore?” Dean asked, turning to his Daddy. Cas, who had been lost in happiness watching the boys interact, was snapped back into reality.

“Stay where I can see you,” Cas gave his permission, and he rose from the tree to follow them. Sammy bounded off down the lakeshore, his feet throwing up water as he ran through the water edge.

“Don’t…” Cas stopped and put a  hand up to his mouth. Sam’s shoes were already soaked, there was no reason to stop him now. He felt Dean take his other hand, and he looked over at him with a smile. “Are you well Dean?”

“Yes Daddy, I just want to hold your hand,” Dean announced, starting off towards Sam. Cas gladly went along, squeezing Dean’s hand protectively. They both watched Sam play in the water, Cas groaned when he noticed that Sam’s jeans were getting soaked as he waded into the water.

“Sammy, come away from the water please,” Cas called after him. “You just got over being sick, I would prefer that we avoided you falling ill again!”

“Just a minute Daddy,” Sam yelled back, he was knee deep in the water looking for something.

“No, Samuel, right now!”

“Ah ha!” Sam dove his arm over his water. Cas groaned as Sam’s shirt got just as wet as his pants. He came up brandishing a rock in his big fingers. “Dean, its perfect! Round and flat! Skip it Dean.”

Cas was shaking his head at Sam, he let go of Dean’s hand and crooked a finger at the youngest Winchester. Sam’s smile turned into a pout quickly, he smiled nervously at Cas who simply pointed to the rocky space in front of him. Sammy slunk over, biting his lap.

“Hi Daddy,” croaked out Sammy, not able to meet Castiel’s gaze.

“Look at you, Sammy,” Cas tried to scold, but was barely restraining his laughter. “You are soaking wet.”

“But I found the perfect rock for Dean to skip!” Announced Sam happily as he held up the rock that was still dripping with lake water.

Cas was unable to contain his laughter anymore. “Let Dean throw the rock so that I can get you home and dry.”

Dean was laughing too, but he took the rock. “Like this Sammy,” Dean instructed for what seemed like the hundredth time. Once he had explained how to hold the rock, Sammy gestured for him to throw the rock. Pulling back his arm, he let the rock fly across the surface of the lake. They all watched as it skipped three-four-five-six-seven times before it disappeared.

Sammy bounced happily. “I told you it was perfect!”

“It was pretty good,” Dean agreed with a shrug. Cas was taking Sammy by the hand and starting back in the direction they had come from the Impala.

“Pretty good! You skipped it seven times! It was perfect.”

“John used to skip it ten,” Dean muttered without thinking, his hands jammed into the pocket of his pants.

“I don’t want to talk about him.” Sam’s whole attitude changed at the mention of John. Cas shot the older boy a look, and Dean immediately regretted his words.

“It was a great rock, Sammy,” he corrected himself quickly. “Thank you for finding it.”

“Welcome,” muttered Sammy, though it was forced. Cas was rubbing the top of Sam’s hand with his free hand, the other gave Sam’s cold fingers a squeeze.

“Are you tired Sammy?” Cas asked, quickly changing the subject. “You have been very active this morning.”

Sammy looked down at the ground, and kicked a final rock before they crossed over into the woods. “If I tell you yes, are you going to make me take a nap?”

“Of course,” Cas answered as they stepped over a fallen log. “You know, however, I would put you down for a nap even if you denied being tired.”

“Just can’t win can we Sammy?” Dean stepped forward with a chuckle.

“You mean I can’t win,” Sammy was pouting as he led the way. “You get to stay up.”

“Who said that Dean did not have to lay down and rest?” Cas asked, the car coming into view.

“Me!” Dean said quickly with a look of disgust.

“I suppose I missed the memo that announced that Dean Winchester gets to make those choices for himself,” claimed Cas with a hint of displeasure in his voice.

Dean grumbled, but fell silent. He rounded the Impala and climbed into the seat beside Sam who was being buckled in by Castiel. Cas leaned across Sam and tapped Dean’s nose playfully. “Cheer up, little boy. We just had a wonderful outing, do not spoil it.”

Sam was leaning his head back on the seat, his eyes staring out the window as they drooped heavily. Clearly, he was exhausted by all the energy he had consume. Cas almost regretted allowing him to be so active, but seeing the smile on their faces had been too much of a deterrent.

“Let’s get your brother back to a bed,” Cas announced as he started the car. Sam did not protest this time, and Dean seemed to be unconcerned that Cas was driving. He looked back at the oldest Winchester in the mirror, and could not contain his grin when he saw that Dean was nodding off too.

“You did not sleep well last night, did you Dean?” Cas inquired, watching Dean jump from his dozing.

“No Daddy…” muttered Dean with a shake of his hair. “I was having nightmares about the Windigo and Sam.”

“I assumed as much.” Cas pulled into the motel. “Sammy, we’re here. No sleeping yet, I need you in dry clothes.”

Sam was passed the point of argument; he slid out of the car and into the motel without a word. He stood still as Cas pulled the wet clothes off his body, put him a pull up and his pajamas, then carried him to bed. It took all of five minutes, and Dean watched with amazement at how quickly and efficiently Cas did his job. He tucked Sam in with a kiss to his forehead, before handing his little brother his blanket. Sam rolled over on his side as took his blanket in his arms, Dean was almost positive that Sam was asleep in less time that it had took to get him in bed.

“You are next, little boy,” Cas called as he rounded on Dean. He sat down on the edge of the vacant bead and beckoned the boy to him. Dean came without a word of protest. Cas took him between his knees and unsnapped his jeans. Down they came and off they went. Cas looked into Dean’s tired face, admiring the faded freckles as he brushed a hand down his cheek. “You are my good boy, Dean. I hope I tell you enough.”

Dean grinned as he climbed up on the bed without being told. “Too much,” he lisped as he head hit the pillow.

 “You can never tell someone that you love them to much,” Cas was saying as he kneeled beside Dean, his hand running through his short, brown hair. “Get some rest. No bad dreams, Daddy is here.”

Dean closed his eyes, and he muttered something only loud enough for Cas’ celestial ears to pick up. Smiling contently, Cas fell back onto one of the hotel chairs. “I love you too, baby boy.”

* * *

 

It was Dean that woke first, and Cas could tell by the way that he moved that he had slipped back to adult Dean. Cas said nothing as Dean redressed himself and joined him at the table. He bent down to rummage through the old ice chest nearby.

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean blurted as he popped the top of his beer.

“Anytime Dean,” answer the angle, not looking up from the book of Enochian symbols that he had been reading.

Dean sipped his bear in silence; he looked over at his brother who was still sleeping. Sam’s hand was thrown up lazily by his head and the other one was clutching the corner of his cuddle blanket. His mouth was slightly open and trail of drool was rolling on to the pillow, Dean chuckled at the sight.

“I almost hate the fact that you’re gonna beat his ass,” muttered Dean setting his can down on the table with an empty clunk.

“I am not going to beat him, Dean,” reminded Cas, turning a page in his book absent-mindedly. “I’m just going to give him the discipline that he deserves.”

“Yeah I know,” pondered Dean as he twirled the can on the ring of moisture it left on the table. “When are you going to do it Cas?”

“I had planned on taking care of it in the morning so that we could enjoy our day as a family,” Cas said leisurely closing his book. “But since you are no longer in need of my guidance, tonight seems reasonable.”

Dean shifted in his seat, grunting uncomfortably.

Cas looked up at him, both of his eyebrows lifting in concern. “Would you like to be somewhere else while I address your brother’s behavior?”

Dean’s jaw flexed and his lips opened slightly, but he did not answer. He bent forward, resting his elbows on his knees a concerned look setting on his face. “No, I don’t,” admitted Dean in a low voice. “He scared me too, Cas… I can’t just let that go. He needs to know that I back you up, and I don’t want him doing stupid shit. I deserve to be here.” Dean sat up, smirking a little. “Call it justice.”

“I will not allow you to use your brothers discipline to satisfy your needs for justice,” Cas explained in his deadly serious tone.

Dean gulped, before covering it up by bending down for another beer. “It’s not like that,” Dean promised, popping the can open. “I just feel like…” Dean stumbled on his words for a minute, the beer resting on his knees. “I threatened to spank him, you know that right? Right before you came, I said if he didn’t call you I would do it myself.”

Cas leaned forward a little in curiosity; he had not asked Dean much about what happened before he got there. Sam had relayed the whole hunt to him one night in between coughs, but Dean had not mentioned it.

“I want him to know that I’m not putting up with it,” Dean admitted, slurping down a long gulp of his beer. “I’m fine if Sammy wants to be a kid, hell, I just spent all morning pretending to be your little boy, and…” Dean shook his head, shocked that he was about to say this. “…I want him to be taken care off as a little boy, but he didn’t do that. He almost got himself killed! I can’t even…” Dean was breathing heavily, anger rising in his stomach. His free hand balled up in a fist on his knee. “I can’t even picture life without him, you know?”

“I understand, Dean,” Cas said gently, reaching out to touch his bouncing knee. “You may stay, if you feel that you can handle it.”

“Handle it? It’s a spanking Cas, I’ve taken my fair share from you, I think I will be just fine,” Dean finished his beer and chuckled loudly.

“Yes, you have,” Cas was smiling as he pulled his hand away. “You have never seen your brother be spanked before, and neither have I. This is first time he had earned a spanking, and if I know Sammy, he will turn on the puppy dog eyes and waterworks. He will cry and beg a lot, and I will not stop. I will not stop until the lesson of how precious our Sammy has been learned.”

Dean took in a deep breath as Cas explained the fate of his little brother. Dean had taken several a spanking from Cas when he was in little boy space, but most of them were his reminder bedtime spankings and not severe. This sounded… Dean bit his lip at the thought. No spanking from Cas was ever pleasant, but this one sounded like it was going to be one hell of a time of Cas’ knee.

“Oh and Dean,” Cas added sadly. “I’m not sure that my hand will suffice.”

Dean’s head jerked around to him, his eyes wide and his jaw clenched. They only had to one implement other then Cas’ hand. An old fashioned hairbrush that Cas had come in with one day as a threat to make Dean straighten up. It had, and quickly. Neither one of them had felt it, and neither one of them had wanted too. It surprised Dean that it had not been himself that had tempted Cas to use it first.

“I think that’s a little harsh, Cas,” Dean tried to plead on behalf of Sam.

“Do you Dean?” Cas asked. He leaned back in his chair and stared Dean down. “I think that endangering your life is a serious infraction, and I want to make it clear that I will not tolerate it.”

Dean could not argue with that. With a sigh he conceded by slumping his shoulders in defeat. “Just… not too hard.”

“Hard enough,” Cas assured him. “I promise, I do not intend on permanently damaging your brother.”

“I know,” Dean muttered under his breath, glancing over at the sleeping Sammy. “Even though the little shit deserves it, I hate to think about him hurting.”

“You’re a good big brother, Dean.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Time for little Sammy to face the music. This chapter includes less fluff and a pretty severe spanking. You have been warned.  
> 2.) I said I was going to put this story on hold so I could work on my other ‘Verse, but I’m not sure I can make myself do that. We’ll see. I’m going to pull up my Masoch ‘Verse today and see if I can get anything done. If not… I’ll revisit my boys.  
> 3.) Thanks for all the kudos and comments and bookmarks and all the tumblr followers. I love it. Really, I write this because I’m bored, but I also write because I know people enjoy this ‘Verse. I like talking to you all about what you think and what you want to see and bouncing my ideas off of you. I answer every comment or message that I receive, usually in pretty thorough detail. If you have sent me a message on tumblr, I reply privately and I’m not sure they all go through. So if you sent me a message and didn’t get something back, let me know. Keep doing that. The more you do, the faster I write updates because I like talking about it. Don’t be afraid to say what you think or feel. I got a message the other day and we went into the needs of ageplay and it was wonderful because I realized that people were able to related to this ‘Verse on a personal level. That made me happy.  
> 4.) TL;DR #3. Thank you readers and keep giving me feedback or else.  
> 5.) Usual warnings apply. Do not own these characters. Not beta read. And if you haven’t figured out that ageplay isn’t pedophilia yet… go read something else. LOL.

* * *

Sammy slept for almost four hours. It did not surprise Cas at all. His body was still recovering and he had done more then he should have. When Sam finally rolled over, rubbing his eyes, Cas was reading again and Dean was flipping through the channels on the hotel television.

“Hi.” Sammy said, his eyes blinking.

“Hey there, sleepy head,” Dean greeted, as he settled on some Western. Didn’t matter what it was; he would be switching it off soon anyway.

“Hey little one,” Cas was already rising from his chair as he spoke. He sat the edge of the bed and brushed Sam’s hair from his face, casually checking to see if his skin felt feverish. Thankfully, it did not. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay,” Sam muttered as he sat up. “I need to go potty.”

“Okay, baby boy.” Cas pulled the blankets off Sam so that the boy could climb out. “Go potty and return quickly.” Cas sent him off with a gentle pat to his pajama-clad backside. Sam scurried off with his head bowed.

Cas looked across to the bed where Dean was looking back at him. They exchanged a knowing look between them. Neither one of them wanted what was about to happen to happen. They heard the toilet flush, and Dean switched the TV off. Rubbing a hand down his face and clenching his jaw, he moved to the corner of the motel room to make himself scares. He was not leaving, but he was not going to put himself in the middle of this.

Sam returned to Cas, and before anything else could transpire Cas took Sam’s hands and guided the tall boy between his legs. “I think you know what is about to happen,” Cas explained, he tried not to sound sad, but knew he was failing. Clearing his throat, he mustered his courage. “I feel that its time to put this behind us, and after this all over you will be forgiven and we can go out for a nice dinner.”

Sammy was silent. As expected he had turned on the puppy dog eyes—mostly out of habit—not to try and weasel is way out of the inevitable. Cas had not predicted the waterworks yet, but there they were. The tears were already welling up in Sam’s brown, sad eyes. “Would it help if I said I was sorry, Daddy?”

“I already know that you are sorry, Samuel,” Cas acknowledge, his voice assuming the tone of strictness they were all familiar with. “But you know there are consequences for your actions, and you must face them.”

Sammy sniffled, but he nodded. He stood completely still as Cas reached forward to remove his pajama bottoms. Cas had him step out of them, and he meticulously folded him, leaving Sam standing there in his t-shirt and pull up. Once they were set aside, the pull up followed. Cas discarded it in the trashcan as Sam stood on his shaking feet. One hand had fallen in front of him to cover up his private parts and the other was trying to cover as much as his exposed backside that his t-shirt failed to hide. Neither action was proving successful.

“Do not bother,” Cas said quickly. He stood and gripped Sam’s upper bicep before he guided him towards a vacant corner. “Nose in. Stand at attention. Be quiet. Think about why you are here, because we are going to discuss it before your spanking.” Cas was almost barking orders at him, and he felt Sammy stiffen in defense, but Sam obeyed and the tears started falling off his cheeks.

Cas turned away and looked at Dean, who was nice enough to give an encouraging look. He hated being firm with Sam; it almost broke his heart. Sammy was his sensitive boy, and Cas tried to match that with an equal amount of gentleness, but he could not be a pushover right now. He could not let himself be manipulated by Sam’s adorable tactics.

Cas sat on the edge of the bed through the silence, save Sam’s sniffling. He leaned forward, bracing is upper body on his knees. Massaging his temples, he closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. For a second, he questioned himself. Was a spanking the right thing for Sammy? Generally, it only took stern words to keep him in line. Could Cas rely on his promise never to do it again? Castiel pull a desperate hand down his face and realized that Dean was standing in front of him.

“Cas, can you step outside with me?”

The Angel glanced around at Sam, who had not moved from his spot. With a nod, he followed Dean to the door. “Samuel, do not move. Keep thinking about your transgressions.”

Cas walked out the door and Dean closed it behind them. “Look, Cas,” Dean started. “I know this is hard for you, but you gotta suck it up man.”

Cas half laughed at him, running his hand through his hair before he signed. “You giving me advice,” marveled Cas, shaking his head. “I just never thought we would be here.”

“Yeah… I never thought he would be so stupid either,” Dean growled back, crossing his arms over his chest. “You have no problem spanking me when I asked for it, why is Sammy different?”

“Do not compare relationships,” Cas started, but Dean silenced him by interrupting.

“Oh I don’t care,” he said quickly. “I’m a little brat, I wouldn’t have any problem beating my ass either. That’s not what I’m saying. I’m asking if you are being won over by his puppy dog look and crocodile tears? Cause that’s bullshit and you know it. He deserves everything you plan on giving him and maybe more.”

Cas took in all the words that Dean was saying. He was right, and Cas knew it. That did not make the task in front of him any easy. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Not everyday that I have to give my own Daddy a pep talk,” Dean chuckled clapping down on Cas’ shoulder assuringly. “Get in there and put this behind us, you promised me pie.”

Bracing himself, Cas took a deep breath before he went back into the hotel room. His eyes instantly fell on Sammy, who had not moved an inch since they had left. Cas shook his head at how serious that Sam took his orders, no wonder they were all surprised that he had gotten himself in this much trouble.

Sitting down on the bed, Cas took one final deep breath and set his face. “Samuel, come here.”

Sam turned, this time he did not bother to cover himself, he just moved to stand in front of Cas. Dean and returned to his dark corner and was leaning up against the wall.

“Would you like to tell me why you are about to get a spanking, Sammy?” Cas inquired, his tone deathly low.

“There are a lot of reason, Daddy,” Sammy answered quickly, shuffling from one foot to another, he turned to look away. Cas reached around and swatted his bare thigh. “No. Look at me.”

Sammy whimpered, but he forced himself to meet Cas stern gaze. “I broke our most important rule,” blurted Sammy nervously. He bit down on his lip and reached up to wipe his cheeks.

“And what rule is that,” Cas prodded.

“That I call you when I know I am becoming little,” Sam recited. He looked like he was going to be sick.

Cas patted the thigh that he just struck to reassure the boy, he knew that Sam would need it. “That’s correct, tell Daddy why do we have that rule.”

“Cause you need to be here when I am little because you have to take care of me,” bleated Sam, his composure broke again and he started sobbing. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry Daddy… so sorry.”

“Not time for that yet, little one,” Cas told him firmly. “We have a few more of your transgressions to discuss. What else did you do that was naughty?”

“I was sick, and I did not let you or Dean know, I tried to take care of it myself,” muttered Sam through his tears.

“And?” Cas coaxed.

“I went on the hunt when I was struggling being little and being sick, and that was dangerous.”

“That is the most important thing, and we will discuss that last,” Cas promised him. “There are a few more things, Sammy.”

“The voices,” Sam was sniffling as he spoke. “I did not tell you about those either.”

“The voices?” Dean spoke from the corner. “You said you weren’t hearing them.”

Cas held up his hand towards Dean, who quieted, but with a clear look of displeasure.

“Do you realize that you lied to me, little boy?” Cas accused him almost angrily.

“What? No Daddy I didn’t lie I just…” Sammy paused. “Didn’t tell you the whole truth.”

“Yes, and that is lying by omission, and we do not lie to each other in this relationship,” Cas scolded, he grabbed Sam’s wrists and gave them a firm shake. “Do you understand.”

“Yes Daddy!”

“Good, let us began.” Before Sam could protest Cas was already pulling the boy onto his lap. Cas utilized the bed, since Sammy was so tall and he planned on being there for quite some time. Cas did not want Sam to hang uncomfortably, so as he pulled Sam down, he scooted back. Sam’s torso was resting across Cas’ thighs while his head rested on a pillow and his legs stretched down the bed. There were no more words that needed to be said, so Cas began. He wrapped one arm around the boy’s waist to hold him in place, and then raised the other above his head. He took a deep breath before he brought it down swiftly onto Sam’s upturned rump.

Cas ignored the squeal that escaped Sammy, and he continued with the difficult task. The flat of his hand fell over and over, focusing on the round tops of Sam’s bottom. Sam kicked his feet onto the bed, once he even put his foot up between his backside and Cas’ hand. Cas pushed it away and offered Sammy a much harder smack for his trouble.  He did not bother to count how many times his hand rained down onto the defenseless, bare flesh of Sam’s muscular bottom. He did not need to count; it was going to be the state of Sam’s emotions and the color of his backside that decided when the spanking would stop. When Cas was satisfied that he had painted the jiggling cheeks the right color of pink, he changed his focus, and moved his hand further down focusing his all his spanks on the sensitive spots where his bottom met his thighs. It was the part that carried his weight when the boy sat, and Cas knew that information, intending for the boy to feel the sting when he sat in the car for the next few days.

However, the new target changed Sam’s cries. He was pleading with Castiel now. Begging and promising things that Cas knew that he had no intention of ever keeping. With that in mind, Cas ignored the wailing, even though he wanted noting more then to scoop Sammy up and hold him tight. Once the ‘sit spots’ were the same glowing pink as his bottom, Cas paused. “That takes care of breaking our most important rule,” Cas told him.

He was offering the boy some reprieve and his hand was rubbing the warm flesh in soothing circles. Sammy stopped squirming and kicking, but he kept crying into the pillow. “S-s-sorry Daddy… so sorry! Will always call you when I am little…” He managed to sputter through his sobs.

“Next,” Cas stopped rubbing, and slid his hand down to Sam’s untouched thighs. Sam’s flesh jerked involuntarily at the touch. “We’ll combine this one, not telling me about being sick or the voices. That was lying. You do not lie to Daddy!”

“Noooo!” Sam bellowed as the spanking resumed, this time on the very sensitive skin of his thighs. His feet were kicking the bed spread again desperately, and his fingers gripped the pillow that was now soaking wet with his tears. “Never lie to Daddy again!”

Cas was cautious spanking thighs; he only landed just enough spanks to effectively make his message about dishonesty clear. After he was certain that Sammy got the point, he moved back up to Sam’s bouncing globes. The spanks stung worse on the already pink flesh, and Sammy made that fact known by throwing his hand back. If this were Dean, Cas would stop until Dean moved his hand and would add to the spanking, but this was Sam. Sammy had lost all control of himself, and Cas knew that his actions were mostly subconscious. So Cas helped him, the angel took his arm from around Sam’s waist and took both of Sam’s hands in his to hold them down firmly on Sam’s back. The small amount of restraint caused Sam to panic, and he bucked over Cas’ lap frantically. Cas did not resume spanking until Sam’s fit had subside to soft sobs, he patted Sam’s bottom lovingly before he began again.

His hand fell over and over, turning Sam’s skin a shiny apple red. When that part was over, he moved once again to Sam’s very tender sit-spots and painted them the same color.

“Please Dahhhhdddy!” Sam bellowed. “Please stop… so good… I will be so good!”

“Never, ever lie to me again, little boy,” Cas growled as he finished up with that part the spanking. Another pause, in the discipline resulted in Cas rubbing away some of the sting while Sammy continued sobbing into the pillow. “Our relationship is based on trust, and if I cannot trust you then I feel we might have a problem.”

“Nooo Daddy…. You can trust me! P-p-promise! No more spankies! Be good!”

“We have one more thing to talk about, Sam,” Cas reminded him. Sammy seemed shocked when Cas helped him to stand. “And for this part I need you to retrieve something for me.”

Sammy seemed confused, and he stood in front of Cas—rubbing his backside, of course—waiting for instruction. “In Dean’s little boy bag there is a hairbrush, go and bring it to me.”

“No Daddy!” Sam threw himself at Cas, wrapping his arms around Cas neck and crying into the angel’s shoulder. “No more spankings! Not the brush, please!”

Cas worked at prying Sam off of him so that he could look into his flooded eyes. “I have already decided, Sam,” Cas promised firmly. “I told you, discussing how you endangered your life is the most important thing we will talk about this evening, and I intend to make sure this message sinks in.”

“Don’t need the brush to do that,” Sammy muttered miserably, but he obediently turned away from Cas and went to the backpack that was up against the wall. Cas glanced over at Dean, who had barely moved since Cas began. He knew this was difficult for him, and the fact that Dean was listening to his brother cry like this and handling it so well made Cas was exceedingly proud.

Sam was taking his time, and Cas did not blame him. No one was eager to rush to a spanking. He could hear Sam digging around in Dean’s bag. “You have till the count of three, Samuel, no more stalling. One..”

Cas only needed to say one before Samuel was compelled to obey him. Before Cas could utter the second number, Sam was shuffling towards him, his big fingers twisting the implement nervously. When Sam was standing before him, he took the brush from him and set it to his side. It was threatening thing, Cas acknowledged as his hand touched it for a mere second. The brush was old fashion, made of oak or cherry or some antique wood, it felt heavy in his hands. The rounded back of the brush was smooth and the wood—which was nearly an inch thick—remained untreated and unstained. Cas did not look forward to introducing his little one to the dreadful thing, but as he had told Sam earlier, his mind was made up.

Sammy was trying to convince him to change his mind by the look on his face. For a mere second, Cas reconsidered. Taking a deep breath, Cas remembered the feeling of seeing Sammy lying on the ground clutching his bloody arm. He never wanted to be afraid for Sam’s life like that again, and he wanted Sam to understand that he could not be so foolish.

Before Cas started the spanking, he held Sam’s hands in his. He pulled them to his lips and planted a kiss on each of his fingers in an attempt to calm him.  Sam was still sniffling as he stood there in front of Cas, looking down at him. “Sam, you understand why I am about to spank you with the hairbrush, right?”

“I went on a hunt when I was sick and little, and I put my life in danger,” admitted Sam in despair. His dimples were gone and his eyes were red and swollen. He had given up his puppy dog act, and there was a look of pure repentance on his face.

“What you and your brother do is dangerous, I understand the risks and I cannot keep you from hunting when you are big,” Cas lectured, shaking Sam’s wrists for emphasis. “But I can keep you from hunting when you are little, and you know better.”

“I wasn’t little when I went,” Sam attempted to object. Dean scoffed from the corner, and Cas’ brow wrinkled in pure anger.

“Lying to me again, little boy?” He practically shouted. “Did we not just cover that?”

“I-I-…” Sam was looking around frantically, searching for something to replace his words. “I’m not lying… I thought I was big.”

“The let me refresh your memory,” Cas was done using his lecture to make an impression. He pulled Sam back down onto his lap and across the bed. Sammy cried out, and actually fought him a little, but not enough that Cas had to dip into Angel powers to control him. Sam was easily put back into position and Cas was spanking again. Much harder than before, and Sam was shrieking with ever hard slap of Cas’ hand.

“Our most very important rule exists, because if you are even thinking about being little your mind becomes clouded, and it is my job to make sure that you are taken care off. You already admitted that you should have called me before that hunt because of your illness and the way you were responding too it, so you were already compromised. You head was not able to process that hunt like it was supposed too. If you need further proof, you called me Daddy within seconds of my arrival.” Cas was spanking Sam’s thighs as he lectured. They were much lighter then the rest of his bottom, and he was certain by the octave of Sam’s cries that it was making a better impression. “Do you want to try that again, little boy? Were you or were you not a little boy when you went on that hunt with your brother?”

“Yes Daddy!!! I was little! I shouldn’t have gone… was dangerous!”

Cas grunted as he nodded. He was satisfied that Sammy understands, and he finished up with five very hard swats before he took the brush in his hand. “Now that you acknowledge that detail, it is time to punish you for it.” Without further hesitation, he brought the back of the brush down onto Sam’s already red bottom. He howled and kicked his legs in response.

“You are never to put yourself in that amount of danger again.” He was puncturing each of his words with a swat from the brush. Sam’s tears were flowing again and his hands were twisting into the bed sheets.

“Sooo sorry Daddy! Please... I will be good! No danger!”

Cas was happy to hear it, but he was not done making the point clear. He continued for what seemed like forever to Sam, but was only a short minute before Cas stopped. Glancing down, he observed the state of Sam’s backside. It was glowing red from the tops of his round cheeks to midway down his thighs. There were a few tiny blue splotches where the edge of the brush had overlapped, but it was nothing to serious. Satisfied that Sammy would feel his displeasure for a few days to come, he tossed the brush away.

Sam was never more thankful for anything in his life then the sound of the brush hitting the floor. That was until Cas pulled him into his arms to hold him, and he was even more thankful to have his Daddy’s arms around him again. “Do ever do that to me again Sam,” Cas said into the top of his long, blonde hair. “I was so scared. You are so precious to your brother and me, Sammy. We love you so much, and we almost lost you. We almost lost you…”

Sam realized that he was not the only one that was crying. Cas’ eyes were wet with his own tears. The spanking had hurt and had been horrible, but knowing that he had scared his Daddy made him feel guiltier. If possible, he sobbed harder with that knowledge.

“So sorry, Daddy… so… big sorry,” Sam was saying into Cas’s chest, his fingers clutching onto the back of his shirt tightly. “Never again.”

“You are forgiven, Sammy,” Cas mumbled as he rocked Sam in his arms. Reaching over to the other side of the bed, Cas found Sam’s blanket. Sam moved just enough so that he could clutch his comfort object under his arm and against his wet face. “I love you so much Sammy.”

“Love you too Daddy…” Sniffed Sammy. “So… sorry.”

“I’m not the only one that you need to apologize too, Sammy,” Cas reminded him, nodding towards the corner where Dean was still standing.

“To Dean?”

“Yes, little one, your scared your brother too,” Cas explained, but he did not let go of Sam or urge him off his lap. This moment was very important between them, and he was not going to break it until Sam was ready. They sat there until Sam was no longer sobbing, and he only sniffled every minute or so.

“Wanna go say sorry to Dean,” Sam finally said. Cas helped him slide off his lap and put his feet on the floor.

“Lets get your pants back on,” Cas reached for the pants he had previously folded.

Sam took a step back. “No!” He objected, pushing Cas’ hands away. “My bum hurts.”

Cas half chuckled as he held out the pants. “You cannot walk around with a bare bottom all day, little one,” he said, shaking the pants at Sam’s feet. “It’s just your pants buddy, no underwear or pull up.”

Sam supposed he could be thankful for that or that it was a pair of lounge pants instead of his jeans, so—begrudgingly—he stepped into them. He hissed when Cas pulled them up, and even though his Daddy was being very gentle the scrape of the material was unpleasant against his scorched skin.

“Now,” Cas said as he stood up and pushed Sam towards his brother. “Finish your apologies.”

Sam nodded quickly before he approached his big brother with his head bowed. When he got to the corner where Dean had been quietly standing, he managed to look up and meet the older Winchester’s glare. “Dean,” he mumbled sheepishly. “I’m sorry I scared you. Do you forgive me?”

Dean fixed Sam with a look that rivaled the one that Cas gave him when he was being strict. His arms were crossed across his leather jacket and his jaw clenched. Sammy squeaked as he shuffled on his feet. The façade melted and Dean pulled Sammy’s head down onto his shoulder. “Yeah, I forgive you.”

Sammy’s whole body relaxed as Dean’s fist wrapped around his neck in a comforting embrace. He was whispering in Sam’s ear, his voice breaking. “Don’t ever do that again, Sammy. I’m serious.”

The “chick flick” moment ended and Dean lovingly pushed his brother back up. “I mean it Sammy, you do that again and I’ll give Cas my belt to use.”

“I won’t do it again Dean, I promise,” Sammy assured him.

“Good,” Dean pushed himself of the wall. “Now… can we go get some pie now?”

“Can’t you go get it,” Sammy suggested with a pout and the puppy dog eyes returning. Both Cas and Dean chuckled to see the Sammy’s usual behavior returning so soon.

“What?!” Sammy demanded. “I just don’t feel like going out.”

“Yeah… I wouldn’t either,” Dean clapped him on the back with a smile. He jammed his hand in his pocket and a panicked look spread across his face as he fumbled around.

“Dean.”

“Not now, Cas, I can’t find my-

“Your keys?” Cas held them up with a jingle.

Dean stomped over and jerked them away. “I can’t believe I let you drive my baby.”

Sammy was giggling, and Cas was relieved to hear it.

 

 

 


End file.
